Us, Murderers and Killers?
by Kaibun
Summary: Buruma Bulma and Kakarot are bro and sis, sent to earth to purge it, pod malfunctions wipes their memories and 18 years on the Saiyan no Ouji is sent to retrieve them B/V and G/CC
1. Prologue

Summary (I couldn't fit the long one in the small space I had so yeah)  
  
Buruma is a third-class sajin, Kakarot's sister. They were both sent to earth and Buruma was to gain the earthlings' trust whilst Kakarot was supposed to annihilate the planet. The mission fails when Buruma and Kakarot both have their memories wiped due to malfunctions of the pod. They begin their life as earthlings with supernatural powers. 18 years on, the Sajin no Ouji himself is sent to retrieve the low-class bakas and purge the planet. Little does he know that he will find himself more than just a couple of third-class baka yaros to bring back. Oh no. Vegeta finds himself a worthy opponent in Kakarot and something much more in a certain blue-haired female.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ as much as I wish I did I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Well guys, I know the other fic is still on the go, but I'm trying to get this one and another one up and running as well. The other one will be set in high school, a B/V get together, but it's not a happy.. I'll say no more. R&R  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"Bardock, your children are to be sent to purge the planet Chikyuu, as soon as they are born and will be brought back as soon as their mission is fulfilled. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes King Vegeta. I understand."  
  
"Good then. Now be off with you before I decide you are no longer needed." Bowing, the spiky haired saiyan backed out of the king's chambers. He sighed as he walked down the palace hall and out into the Saiyan city. All around him, the second-class warriors were training intensely for the up- coming war with Frieza and his armies. As Bardock walked along the path, he ran his hand through his hair. His two unborn children were to be sent into space and for all he knew, they might never return. Being a saiyan, he wasn't supposed to care about his children. They were only there to keep the saiyan race around. But Bardock couldn't help it. The children were a part of him and of his mate, Romayna. And here he was about to let them be sent off to purge a planet before they had even fought their first battles?!? But he couldn't defy the king! Protective of his children, yes but suicidal? The king would surely execute him if he were to downright defy him. And the children would be sent into space anyway so it was a lose lose situation. Might as well keep himself round if his children would go anyway. As Bardock rounded the corner of the street, he stopped and looked up to watch two younger third-class spar.  
  
'They're good' thought Bardock as he watched the shorter of the two youths block with extraordinary skill, then, send the other teen flying into the wall with an impressive ki blast. Bardock watched the two for a little longer and was about to leave, as he was sure of the winner, when the taller warrior, grabbed the tail of the short one. Bardock wrapped his tail around his waist tightly and winced.  
  
'Stupid baka, leaving his tail loose' thought Bardock as an indescribable look of pain crossed the youth's face. Bardock started walking towards his house in the poorer part of town. Now that the sparring match was over, his thoughts turned again to the king's request. All of a sudden Bardock's stomach dropped.  
  
"Romayna," he whispered angrily. How was he to tell her?  
  
"Aah," said a nasty little voice inside his head. "Romayna doesn't care does she? She won't mind if her children are sent off. She is not a weakling of a saiyan like yourself."  
  
"Dammit," said Bardock as he saw the truth in this thought. Bardock powered up and launched himself into the air flying full tilt towards his house, knocking down some unfortunate sparring partners in the course.  
  
Radditz stopped attacking his imaginary opponent as he felt his father's ki approaching. His father was angry, Radditz realised as he sensed the familiar ki going haywire. Radditz knew Bardock had been to see the king but he had refused to inform his son of exactly why. Radditz stood and scanned the sky for his father.  
  
'There he is' thought Bardock as he spotted the saiyan. Radditz waved to his father who completely ignored him and flew right into the house, dropping down by the kitchen bench. Radditz went inside, frowning. It wasn't like his father to not wave back.  
  
'Something must be wrong' thought Radditz as he lifted into the air and flew inside after his father.  
  
"Radditz!" called Bardock as he felt his son's ki enter the house.  
  
"Radditz, I need you to sit down at the table with your mother. I have something important to tell the both of you." Radditz obeyed, seating himself next to his mother. Bardock placed his hands on the table and looked at the two of them. For a while, no one said anything.  
  
"It's about the babies, isn't it Bardock?" said Romayna finally. Bardock said nothing, but nodded.  
  
"What about them, Toussan?" said Radditz shakily. "Are they gunna die?"  
  
"No, Radditz. They're not going to die. At least I hope not."  
  
"Then what is going to happen to them, Bardock?" came Romayna's voice.  
  
"They're going to be sent on a purging mission," said Bardock finally.  
  
"Well that's not as bad as I thought!" said Romayna. "I mean doesn't every saiyan get sent on a purging mission? And you are Commander of the most powerful Purging Squad are you not?"  
  
"Yes but this time it's different, Romayna. This time, they're going to be sent to purge a planet by the name of Chikyuu. The catch is, they'll be sent before they're born."  
  
"Well, Bardock, that's not so bad!" Romayna said without any expression.  
  
'Just like I thought' Bardock thought.  
  
'Just like you thought what, Bardock Son?'  
  
'Oh, sorry, Romayna. I forgot about the bond. What I was saying was that I didn't think you would be very emotional over the babies.'  
  
'You know me too well, Bardock.' Bardock nodded and put up his mental wall. Sometimes that bond was annoying. When one saiyan bonded with another, aside from marking each other with a bite mark, they were given the ability to talk to each other telepathically. It did get rather annoying sometimes, the fact that Romayna could hear his every thought even when his mental wall was up. He loved her but sometimes the bond was too much.  
  
'Now I see why the royals don't bond! Imagine what would happen if King Vegeta's queen was to hear his every thought! The saiyan world would be thrown into turmoil,' he thought. Radditz was staring wide-eyed at his father.  
  
"So-so-so Mattei and Imouto are going to be sent into space!?"  
  
"Yes, Radditz, they are. Now it may be too much for year seven-year-old brain to comprehend, but the king seems to feel that there is something about your brother and sister and that alone is enough to tell him that they need to be sent on a purging mission much earlier than any other saiyan." Bardock told him.  
  
"So-so when do Mattei and Imouto go away from Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Radditz. Tomorrow," said Bardock as he looked down at his son.  
  
"Oh," said Radditz as he sat down, flicking his long mane-like hair out of his face.  
  
"Do you want to see them off, Radditz?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Yes," Radditz said simply.  
  
"OK. You and your mother can come with me I'll wake you up early and we can go to the tanks to say goodbye before the kids are put into the pods." Romayna and Radditz nodded.  
  
"Right now, Radditz. You can go outside and spar some more. See if Kartan and you can practice," said Romayna. Bardock glanced over at Romayna and she looked up the stairs. Bardock nodded and watched as his mate disappeared upstairs. Bardock then walked over to the window and looked out in time to see Radditzs' long hair disappear behind a building. Bardock sighed. Poor Radditz. He had been excited about his brother and sister for a long time. And now, in the blink of an eye, both his siblings had been taken from him before he even knew them. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
Next chapter: Bardock, Romayna and Radditz say goodbye to Kakarot and Buruma. The Saiyan no Ouji, Vegeta is sent to Frieza as Vegeta-sei comes under attack from Frieza's armies.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Never fear, this WILL be a B/V get together, I just have to set the scene and stuff. Just a note: Toussan is father, Mattei is little brother, Imouto is little sister. Come on guys, R&R it's up to you whether I continue this fic or not. 


	2. Worthless Brats

Author's Note: Ok I don't know WHAT inspired this fic, but I'm gunna try it anyway, given the positive response I got to the prologue. NOTE: There IS some Vege-bashing in this chapter, I'm real sorry but I hope not to deter Vegeta fans (like myself) and know only that there was no other way I could do this. OK, well have fun R&R  
  
Chapter 1: Worthless Brats  
  
"Radditz. Radditz, wake up," Bardock whispered to the sleeping form of his son. The small child opened its eyes slowly and looked around.  
  
"Toussan, it's the crack of dawn!" Radditz whined.  
  
"I know, but we have to go and say goodbye to your little brother and sister. They're leaving today." Radditz was suddenly wide-awake. He nodded to his father and then slipped out of bed, changing into his armour. Radditz sighed as he pulled on the heavy chest plate. He had been looking forward to having a little brother and sister. And now the King was taking all that away from him. What right did he have to do that? Radditz gruffly yanked on his boots and walked downstairs. His mother and father were also dressed in their armour. His mother's face was emotionless but his fathers was a mixture of anger and confusion. Radditz shrugged it off and sat down next to his mother. She had hair much like Radditz's but quite a lot shorter. The spikes touched her broad shoulders and draped itself across half of her face. She had dark features, all the same though, they were very pretty. Her inky black eyes always gave Radditz the feeling that every time she was looking at him, he was being x-rayed. She had a scar across the left side of her cheek that she had acquired during a purging mission with Bardock. She had very muscly yet still very feminine arms and legs. Her stomach undoubtedly had a six-pack, but being a mated woman, she never showed off more skin than she had to. Her tail, which like all Saiyan tails was brown, was always wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
(I could describe Bardock but 9 out of 10 people know what he looks like so I won't. But note: I made up what Romayna looks like I had no idea whatsoever.).  
  
"Radditz, I want you to know that Kakarot and Buruma will come back," Bardock told his son. Radditz looked up at his father form the other side of the table, accusingly.  
  
"Why do they have to go, Toussan? I want them to stay on Vegeta-sei," Radditz huffed.  
  
"So do I, boy. But they have to go if the King wishes them to," Bardock told him sternly. Radditz looked outside, to where the sun was threatening to spill over the mountains of Vegeta-sei.  
  
"We'd better be off, Bardock. If we want to see them before the King sends them off. You said yourself that they leave at dawn," Romayna said calmly and unemotionally. Bardock nodded and then beckoned to his son. Romayna stood up and Bardock took her hand. They walked outside and, with Radditz by their side, blasted into the sky. Bardock leaned over and gave Romayna a kiss on the cheek. She smiled warmly back at him, and they continued to head for the Maternity section of the science lab (where they keep all the babies in tanks; I made that bit up hehe).  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta," snapped the King. His infant son looked up and the sound of his father's voice. "Come over here!" The two-year-old Saiyan toddled over to his father, his tail swishing back and forth behind his back. As Vegeta approached the King (his father), he picked the boy up by his tail. Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs but shed no tears. King Vegeta smirked, placing the screeching child down on the ground. The moment he let go, Vegeta grabbed his tail and started petting it, his bottom lip stuck out.  
  
"Mean Toussan!" he yelled at his father. King Vegeta glared at the boy.  
  
"What have I told you, about leaving your tail free? Keep it around your waist! Always, Vegeta. That is the first place an enemy will try to get you, is your tail!"  
  
"I don't care!" Vegeta yelled, screwing up his face and glaring at his father, "you hurt my tail!"  
  
"I don't care, brat. But you should. If I really wanted to hurt you, you would have been at my mercy. Never take your tail from around your waist. Ever! Now go and spar with one of the guard's brats before I blast you out of here." Vegeta hmphed and walked out, still smoothing down the fur on his ruffed up tail.  
  
King Vegeta watched his son's retreating back.  
  
'That kid will be trouble on day," thought the King, sighing and sitting back on his throne. 'He better learn to bite his tongue or he won't be around to ascend to the throne.' (I'm just gunna call him K. Vegeta now OK? It's too hard to type King Vegeta all the time. And Prince Vegeta will just be Vegeta). The King turned his thoughts to someone else's children. No doubt Bardock was on his way to say goodbye to his brats. "I'd better head down to the Launching Pad, Bardock's brats will be there soon," the King mumbled to himself. He stood and descended down the stairs, his long red cape flowing behind him.  
  
The Prince watched as his father headed for the door. Vegeta continued petting his tail, watching from behind a wall as his father spoke to Nappa, the Prince's bodyguard. K.Vegeta nodded and walked out of the throne room. Nappa walked over towards Vegeta.  
  
"Come, Prince. We are to go and watch your father send Bardock's brats," Nappa told him, as he reached the angry prince. Vegeta nodded, and levitated floating behind Nappa as they headed to the Launching Pad.  
  
*  
  
Radditz pressed his face up against the tank, watching his baby brother, curled up in a ball. The small Saiyan's tail was wrapped around the infant's leg. Radditz sighed, heavily. He was going to miss them, before he'd even known them. Bardock placed a heavy hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"It's for the good of the babies, Radditz. When they come back, they will be very well respected because of what they will do."  
  
"I know, Toussan, but it's not fair. Why doesn't Kassan (I'm not sure if that's spelt right) mind about the babies going away?"  
  
"Because your mother is different from you and I, Radditz. She looks at the good things about it, not the bad," Bardock told him. How do you explain to a seven-year-old child, that his mother simply doesn't care about the future of her children? But Radditz seemed happy with his father's explanation and asked no questions. Bardock looked over at his mate. She was leaning against the wall next to Buruma's tank. Her arms were crossed and she had one leg in front of the other. As Bardock, watched, she carelessly flicked a bit of dirt off the shoulder of her armour like she didn't have much else to do and was merely bored.  
  
"Bardock," came K.Vegeta's voice. Bardock swivelled around and saw the King enter, flanked by two Royal Guards. Bardock bowed as the King entered. He saw Radditz sink to the ground, followed closely by Romayna. The King signalled for them to stand up, and the three Saiyans rose. As the King approached the tanks that held Bardock's children, he stepped sideways around Bardock, his upper lip curling. Bardock yearned to throw a ki blast at the King, but refrained from it. He knew perfectly well why the King was looking the way he did. Because Bardock was a third-class Saiyan and therefore, his presence disgusted the King who was of course a Royal. K.Vegeta stood and looked into the tanks, his arms behind his back and his shoulders and head held high.  
  
"Berik, get these brats into the pods. I haven't got all day," the King snapped at the scientist. A short, portly man with a large moustache and hair sticking out to the left, nodded and stood forward. He fiddled with a few dials on the side of the tank, and a moment later, Kakarot was transferred into a pod. The same procedure took place with Buruma, and the pods were sent to the launching pad. The King and his Royal Guards exited the science lab, and Bardock took Radditz's hand and the two blasted into the air, closely followed by Romayna.  
  
*  
  
"Nappa, how long is Toussan gunna be?" moaned the Prince. He was leaning against the wall of the R.T.L (Ready to Launch) building. His arms were crossed and a dark scowl was set in his face, like a carving in stone.  
  
"Be patient my Prince. Your father will be here soon," he told the disgruntled toddler. As if on cue, the King suddenly appeared from inside the R.L.T. Nappa bowed as the King made his way over, but Vegeta just stood there, glaring at his father.  
  
"Well, brat. Aren't you going to bow to your King?" spat the K.Vegeta. Vegeta stood there defiantly and said,  
  
"No! You pulled my tail! What makes you think I'd bow to you?" The King was taken aback. (Vegeta is quite advanced for his age, OK? A two-year-old Saiyan is like hmmm let's see. A four-year-old human OK?)  
  
"HOW DEAR YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" the King bellowed at his son, grabbing the kid by the scruff of his neck and drawing him up to his face.  
  
"I'll speak however I want! You seem to think it's OK to treat me however you want so I'll speak however I want!" Kami knows what might have happened if at that very moment, Bardock, Romayna and Radditz not flown in.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, brat," snarled K.Vegeta, throwing his son down on the floor. The short Saiyan walked over to where Bardock and his family now stood.  
  
"Say a nice last good-bye to your brat's Bardock. It's going to be a few years before you see them again. If you see them again.." K.Vegeta snarled, smirking as he watched Bardock try and restrain himself.  
  
"Yes your Majesty. We have already said good-bye to the brats so let's get on with it now." K.Vegeta nodded and signalled to the Saiyans in the R.T.L. A moment later, two pods came flying into view, each containing one of Bardock and Romayna's children. The pods landed on the launching pad, and voice came across the intercom.  
  
"READY TO LAUNCH PODS 1286453 AND PODS 1286454 IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6." At that moment, Radditz started to cry, the thought of actually losing his siblings becoming too much.  
  
"Bardock, control that weakling brat of yours!" yelled the King.  
  
"3, 2, 1 LAUNCH!" The two pods suddenly blasted into the air, the two inhabitants not realising that they were leaving their true home.  
  
At that moment, the two children watching the pods blast into the sky, made solemn promises to themselves.  
  
'I'll never cry again! I am not a weakling. Never again. Ever. I'll become strong! I won't let my father be ashamed of me!' the thoughts coursed through Radditz's head.  
  
'I'll get you back, Father. Mark my words. I will become stronger than you one day take over you Kingdom. You won't stand a chance, I will become the legendary and you will have no chance but to bow to me or die,' Vegeta thought, promising himself that one day he would kill his father. Make him pay for all the humility and pain he had suffered at his father's hands.  
  
Bardock watched, as his two children were blasted into space, probably never to be seen again. It was then, that Bardock promised himself, almost the same thing Radditz had.  
  
'I'll never be this weak again. Stupid emotions. Stuff all this love stuff. I'm going to train, purge, kill. I won't let my last remaining son see how weak and emotional I am."  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Well. I was going to end the chapter here but it's not long enough. Just a few things (I'm going to continue this chapter after my note) we'll see same major changes in Bardock and Radditz's characters and a slight change in that of Vegeta's. Well this next bit carries on an earth year later (300 odd days; a Saiyan year is 730 days long), Kakarot and Buruma are about to arrive on Chikyuu, and K.Vegeta gets mixed up with Freiza and promises the lizard something no father should ever give away willingly.  
  
321 days later  
  
(Kakarot and Buruma are half a Saiyan year old, and a full earth year old OK?)  
  
"Wake up, Kakarot, wake up Kakarot," came the feminine computerised voice. The infant child slowly opened its eyes for the first time in its life. (In this fic, all Saiyans are born with the ability to speak and comprehend English and Saiyan (whatever you call the Saiyan language OK?)  
  
"Approaching planet Chikyuu. There is currently 01 hours, 01 minutes and 56 seconds left until we reach our destination," the voice told Kakarot.  
  
"Buruma. Buruma you baka wake up!" Kakarot snapped at his sister through the scouter.  
  
"Settle down, psycho! Man," came Buruma's voice in Kakarot's ear.  
  
"Whatever. We're arriving in an hour," he told her.  
  
"Oh and like I couldn't figure that out for myself?" she retorted. (A couple of one-year-olds squabbling with the ability of human adults?)  
  
"Who needs to settle now, aye?"  
  
"Oh just shut it, Kakarot. I was sleeping and so when we arrive would you wake me up? Thank you."  
  
'Baka brother,' she thought to herself.  
  
*  
  
(Vegeta is now two-and-a-half-years-old which is five human years)  
  
Vegeta and Nappa were sparring in the Prince's training room. As much as Nappa hated to admit it, the 2-½ year old prince was stronger than a Royal Elite! Unbeknownst to Nappa, however, the Prince was training tirelessly, even when he wasn't using Nappa as a sparring partner. His soul intention was to become stronger than his father, though he was still far from it.  
  
"Nappa! Prince Vegeta! The King requests your presence in the throne room at once!" came the voice of another warrior. The two fighters turned around to see a tall, spiky haired Saiyan.  
  
"Whatever, tell him we'll be there when we feel like it," Vegeta replied.  
  
"The King insists you come now, he says it's very important!"  
  
"I don't care what that asshole wants! If it's that important, he can come and see me!" and Vegeta continued training. The messenger Saiyan turned, to go and give the King his son's message, but was stopped when the King himself walked into him, bowling the taller man over.  
  
"VEGETA! NEVER, EVER, EVER SPEAK TO OR ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! EVER! YOU WILL RECEIVE THE BEATING OF YOU LIFE FOR THIS, BOY!" K. Vegeta roared. Vegeta cowered as his father's rage broke over him. "Nappa, Lagera, get out. I need to teach my son a lesson about defying the King." The other two Saiyans left without a work.  
  
K.Vegeta walked over to his son and sent him flying into the wall with a ki blast. Vegeta fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, but managed to pull himself up, his face quite full of hatred for the man in front of him. K.Vegeta flew at the boy, and smashed him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the head. Blood ran down the right side of Vegeta's head, but he ushered no moan of pain or cry to stop.  
  
Enraged by his son's stubbornness not to cry or beg for mercy, the King picked up the battered boy and drop kicked him to the other side of the training room. He appeared right above Vegeta as he was in mid air, and locked his hands together, then slammed them down in the middle of Vegeta's spine, hearing a satisfying crack, as the limp body fell to the floor.  
  
Vegeta was now bleeding profusely from most parts of his body, his spine was in hundreds of pieces and his left arm was waving pointlessly, all thirty-three bones it contained, shattered. And still, no beg for mercy, no cry of pain, and no tears.  
  
So King Vegeta, as a last resort lunged at the broken body of his son, and closed his hand around the soft furry appendage.  
  
Prince Vegeta's eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers. He felt his father's hand grasp his tail, and felt the immense pain of the pressure placed on the tail. It was ten times that of which he was feeling in the rest of his body. Somebody might as well of smashed open his skull and driven their hand right down his body for all the pain he was experiencing.  
  
Vegeta fell to the ground, writhing, but his father still held tightly onto the tail. Vegeta was shaking, as though he was having seizures. The looks of pain on his two-and-a-half-year-old face could only be rivalled by the look of triumph on his father's.  
  
Deciding his son had learned his lesson; K.Vegeta loosened his hold on the tail. But there was still one thing he wanted. He wanted to hear Vegeta scream out for mercy, he wanted to make him cry. And so, he placed his other hand on the tail about two inches away from his other hand, placed his thumbs on the underside of the tail. And pushed. There was sickening crack, as the bone in Vegeta's tail snapped in two.  
  
"Aaaaaaah," Vegeta screamed so loudly and deeply that his vocal cords shattered. Tears began to roll down his face, as the pain coursed through his body, and Vegeta continued to scream.  
  
King Vegeta grinned with pleasure. He dropped his sons tail to the floor and Vegeta, thinking it was over, began to shudder uncontrollably. But King Vegeta wasn't through yet. He lifted his right leg and placed the toe of his boot delicately on Vegeta's tail. The Saiyan Prince froze.  
  
"Never, Vegeta. Never disobey me that way. You have seen what I can do and I will be able to accomplish much more if you ever defy me," K.Vegeta whispered in a voice of deadly calm. Then, without warning, he stomped his foot down heavily on the broken piece of brown appendage lying on the ground. Vegeta screamed out in pain again as the King rotated his foot on Vegeta's tail, mushing and grinding the bone underneath his foot into nothing.  
  
And Vegeta passed out.  
  
"Nappa! Take this sorry pathetic, weakling child to the tanks." Nappa hurried forward, shocked at what the King had just done to his own flesh and blood. He picked up the destroyed body of his Prince, and flew full tilt to the Medical centre.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Buruma and Kakarot have some fun with the Chikyuu Natives and King Vegeta strikes a deal with Freiza.  
  
Author's Note: Ok guys, sorry bout the Vegeta bashing, but it just seemed to fit so right with the plot. I really love Vegeta, he's my favourite character and I feel so mean writing that. But I just had to get a way for Vegeta to absolutely despise his father and that seemed so right. Anyway, I'm starting a new fic when I've finished writing/posting this. It's in high school, and it's based on my life experiences at high school. with a bit of a twist. It's a B/V get together (of course) and there is no such thing as a Saiyan in it, OK? I'll post the name of it with the next chapter, or you could just look it up by clicking on my name. Until next time.  
  
Kaibun 


	3. No Importance

Chapter 2:  
  
"What do you mean, Lord Freiza?" asked K.Vegeta.  
  
"I mean sort of like, a bond. If you betray my trust, you don't get your bond back," the purple and white lizard smirked evilly.  
  
"What do you mean by, betraying your trust?"  
  
"I mean attacking me, abandoning missions, disobeying me."  
  
"So it will be like we're under your control?"  
  
"Precisely, monkey." K. Vegeta grimaced. He hated being called a monkey but he was nowhere near strong enough to take on this tyrant.  
  
"So what sort of bond do you want? We have gold, technology, fighting services."  
  
"No, Vegeta. You misunderstand me. I don't want material things. I want a Saiyan of great importance."  
  
"Me?" K.Vegeta asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"No you egotistical ape, your heir. Your son. I believe his name is also Vegeta?"  
  
* "Prepare for landing. Initiating landing gear." The computerised voice droned in the background. Buruma looked out of her window at the blue sphere below her.  
  
'Chikyuu,' she thought. 'My home to be.'  
  
"Pod malfunction, pod malfunction. Alert, alert, landing gear not working, alert, alert, alert."  
  
"NO!" Buruma yelled, banging the keypad of her pod. "No you stupid machine," she screamed. Buruma flicked the switch on her scouter.  
  
"Kakarot. Kakarot can you hear me?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah, Buruma. Help me my pod's malfunctioning!" Kakarot's desperate voice came in her ear.  
  
"Mine too! What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Mine's been malfunctioning for a while now and I can't seem to fix it. I think we're going to have to sit it out and pray that we live," Kakarot told her solemnly. Buruma gulped, and gripped the sides of her seat. The blue ball in front of her was lurking ever closer. She could make out patches of green now. They were sifting into grey. Buruma closed her eyes and prayed to Kami she made it out alive.  
  
*  
  
"Healing, complete," the voice told Nappa. The tall, bald Saiyan rushed over to the tank and hit the drain button. All the liquid inside the tank vanished, and Vegeta's young body fell to the ground, completely healed. Nappa threw open the door and lifted out the Prince, handing him a towel. The young boy stood and looked around.  
  
"Nappa. Where is my father?" His voice was full of a venom Nappa had never heard before.  
  
"I-I-I don't know sir," Nappa stuttered.  
  
"Too bad. Get me some damned clothes. Some armour to be more precise."  
  
"Yes sir," Nappa mumbled, hurrying off to Vegeta's chambers to get his royal armour. Vegeta wrapped the towel around his waist, and sat down on a chair.  
  
'I hate you, father. I absolutely hate you. How could you do this to me? My tail.' The thoughts chorused through Vegeta's head. He looked down at his now healed tail, and grimaced. Though he could feel no pain, he could still remember it. It had felt, as though someone was he couldn't explain it. The torture that his father had implemented upon him was beyond words.  
  
"I wish Kassan was here," Vegeta mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
"Well she's not you foolish brat!" Vegeta looked up to see the figure of his father standing in the doorway, half hidden by shadows.  
  
"Toussan, you never told me what happened to Kassan," Vegeta told him. K.Vegeta smirked malevolently.  
  
"Your mother was a hindrance. Once she had conceived you and delivered you safely, I disposed of her," he told Vegeta, obviously well pleased with himself. Vegeta stared at his father in shock.  
  
"You murdered her?" Vegeta asked, shocked.  
  
"Too right I did, boy. And if you don't learn some respect for your superiors you will suffer the same fate. Although I daresay it won't be at my hands. More likely Freiza's."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," snarled Vegeta.  
  
"I'm handing you over to Freiza as a bond. If I work with him, he gives you back. If not, he kills you. Simple. I suggest you go and get your stuff. Dodoria and Zarbon will be here to collect you soon and believe me. You DON'T want to keep them waiting," he smirked evilly at his shocked son.  
  
"You sold me? Like a possession? You gave away your own son willingly?" Vegeta stared numbly at the man he had thought was his father. "You're no father of mine," Vegeta spat.  
  
"Whatever, brat. Get your stuff and HURRY THE HELL UP ABOUT IT!" he roared. Vegeta was about to answer when Nappa burst in.  
  
"Here you are, sir. Your armour." Nappa bowed to the prince and handed him his armour.  
  
"You are not to address Vegeta like this! He is no longer you prince. I have handed him over to Freiza. You owe him nothing. He is to be treated like a normal Saiyan," K.Vegeta told Nappa.  
  
"But sir," Nappa started.  
  
"Don't but sir me, Nappa." The King's voice had a warning about it and Nappa silenced himself. Vegeta huffed and pulled on his armour. When dressed, K.Vegeta grabbed him and threw him out the door.  
  
"Pick yourself up, brat. Walk like you have some dignity," he sneered. Vegeta glared daggers at his father, but picked himself up and headed for his chambers. His father followed.  
  
When they reached the Prince's living quarters, the King marched straight to his wardrobe and began rummaging through it.  
  
"You won't be needing this, these, that, this or this," he muttered, throwing out Vegeta's royal armour, boots, training gear before gathering them up and handing them to a waiting Saiyan. "Take these and burn them," he told the guard. The guard nodded and exited the room, a bundle of clothes and gear in his hands.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" Vegeta yelled as his father chucked him the clothes he was to take to Freiza's. "You can't just throw me out of your life and make it like I never existed! You can't just take all my royal rights and clothes and possessions!"  
  
"Guess what brat," the King stood and looked at his son. "I just did." Then he exited and left Vegeta alone to think. The young prince began pull his remaining clothes and armour into the case on the bed. He picked a few things out of his draws, like the pictures of his mother and a few other prized possessions. When he had collected everything, Vegeta grabbed his suitcase and flew to the R.T.L building. His father, Nappa and Bardock were waiting.  
  
"Toussan, why is that third-class baka here?" Vegeta asked. K.Vegeta's eyes flashed menacingly.  
  
"I am NOT your Toussan. You are to address me as King Vegeta or your Royal Highness. Don't ever speak to me with such disrespect." Vegeta hmphed and chucked his suitcase at Bardock, who caught it. Vegeta stared him in the eye for a moment, before turning and looking away. However, Vegeta turned back for another look. There was something different about Bardock. He didn't have the same soft look he had had when Vegeta had seen him last, at the departure of his children. His face was hard, and his eyes showed no mercy. He had several more scars on his face and everything about him seemed to scream evil. Vegeta shook himself, thinking he was probably imagining it.  
  
Vegeta was standing waiting for Freiza's men to arrive, when Nappa hurried up to him.  
  
"Prin, er I mean Vegeta. I wanted to tell you something. I will always serve you, and be by your side and respect you no matter what the King says. Know that if ever you need me, I will be only a few galaxies away." Vegeta looked at Nappa.  
  
"I know Nappa. Thank you." Nappa nodded before hurrying back to the King. All too soon, a space ship was landing, and the door opened with a hiss. Out stepped to of the strangest beings Vegeta had ever seen. There was a large pink flabby one with horns all over it, and a tall, green skinned one, with forest green hair, that was plaited in a long plait. He wore jewellery all over his body, and both had scouters attached to their left ears.  
  
"King Vegeta. This is Dodoria and I am Zarbon. We are here to collect Vegeta," the green one spoke. Vegeta stepped forward and Nappa hurried to grab his trunk, only to be held back by the King. Vegeta heaved his own trunk onto the ramp, where a little orange man with purple spots all over his oblong like head hurried forward to take it.  
  
"Well, monkey. This is Uncle Dodoria, and I am Uncle Zarbon. And we're here to make your life a living hell," he snarled evilly. Vegeta bit his tongue. He could sense these two were way stronger than him. Perhaps even stronger than his fath- the King. "Good. I see you are going to be a quiet little monkey. Now get inside before I hurt you," the pink one spoke for the first time. Vegeta turned around for a last look at his home planet Vegeta-sei. He looked at Bardock. There was something in his eyes. Was it sorrow? But no sooner had he seen it, it was gone and Vegeta was sure he could imagine it. He stole a glance at Nappa, who without a doubt looked pained to be leaving. Vegeta shot him a reassuring smile. Nappa relaxed a little and Vegeta opened his mouth to say goodbye, but was suddenly kicked with the force of one of his fath- the King's ki blasts, into the ship. The door closed with a hiss behind him as the clunking of the aliens' feet disappeared around the corner.  
  
Vegeta looked around his new home. The ship was all white. The walls, the roof, everything. Suddenly, a short orange person with foot-length white hair walked up to him. A second later a tall blue one with a spotted head came into view behind him.  
  
"Hey Berta. Looks like Freiza's new monkey arrived. What's say we see if he can spar?" the orange one spoke.  
  
"Sure thing, Jeice. I could do with some new meat to beat the hell out of," the tall blue one named Berta laughed. The two gave a high five before advancing menacingly on the young Saiyan. He cowered against the wall, sensing that these were two tremendous powers. The orange one grabbed Vegeta by the tail, and all the memories of the King's most recent beatings resurfaced in his mind. Jeice was swinging him now, like a pendulum. They laughed as Vegeta's face contorted in pain. They were just about to send him flying when,  
  
"Jeice! Berta! Why are you treating our new guest like this? I asked you to show him to his room, not beat the living crap out of him!" A short purple and white lizard in a little air-cart floated into view. His face, Vegeta couldn't help noticing, was extremely feminine and he seemed to be wearing lipstick. The two aliens next to Vegeta sank to their knees as the lizard approached. Berta reached up and yanked Vegeta onto his knees, too.  
  
"Lord Freiza," Jeice muttered.  
  
"Yes, yes Jeice. Pick yourself up. You too, Berta. I want you to show our monkey prince to his sleeping and living quarters." Vegeta desperately wanted to throw a ki ball at this reptile he was NOT a monkey! A prince, yes, or so he USED to be but a monkey? But something about this guy was not right. He had a mini power level, but the way the other two bowed to him, he was sure this Freiza dude was hiding his true power. Instead he gritted his teeth and allowed himself to be led off by Jeice and Berta.  
  
*  
  
"Toussan, I heard the King's brat got sent off today," Radditz asked his father as they sat down to eat.  
  
"Yes, Radditz. The King gave Vegeta to Freiza as part of a peace proposal. If K.Vegeta betrays Freiza's trust then Freiza will kill Vegeta simply."  
  
"Oh. Did the King give up Vegeta WILLINGLY?" Radditz asked. Bardock nodded.  
  
"He doesn't care for his son. And frankly, Radditz I don't care for you either. I would quite happily have given you instead of the Prince, but you are of no value to the Saiyan race and therefore it was not worth it. I have a purging mission to organise so if you DON'T mind and even if you do, I'm going now. Radditz, stay out of trouble and help your mother." Bardock stood up from the table and headed upstairs. Radditz was shocked. His father had never spoken to him like that before, and it hurt him to know his father didn't care. Then again, his father had been very different since his brother and sister had left. He was colder, and less emotional. For the first two months after they left, Radditz hadn't seen Bardock. Bardock had spent the whole to months purging, and purged fifteen planets in that time. He had seemed to be taking out his anger on the Natives of the planets he destroyed. But when he had come back, Bardock had taken to training every day, and eventually had become strong enough to try for the King's guards. He had got through and now spent most of his time attending to the King, or with his mother. Truth be told, Radditz had been embarrassed about his father being so emotional. His friends had teased him and made fun. But now Radditz found himself missing his old father. The one who used to comfort him, be gentle with him. CARE for him.  
  
But that father was now gone and Radditz had no idea if he'd ever come back. Instead, he turned his thoughts to his brother and sister. They were probably on Chikyuu by now.  
  
*  
  
"Hold on, Buruma!" Kakarot yelled as the pod entered Chikyuu's atmosphere. Buruma gripped tighter to her seat, her hands sweating. Suddenly, the pod collided with the planet, with the force of an atomic bomb.  
  
"Aaaah," screamed Buruma, as the whole world around her went black. She muttered, "Kakarot," before a pain so intense engulfed her body that she passed out.  
  
*  
  
"Oh my! Look at that!" Gohan yelled as what looked like two shooting stars collided with the planet. His neighbours, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs looked to where the old man was pointing. The sky was filled with black smoke and there was a huge crack. Dr. Briefs grabbed a capsule out of his pocket and clicked it open. An air car appeared and the three humans climbed in. The car sped towards the scene of the explosions.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh, oog," giggled a little blue haired girl, who was sitting in the middle of a cornfield. She crawled over to her brother and grabbed his tail. He stiffened and she giggled again.  
  
"Aaaah! Waaah!" the spiky haired infant cried. The little blue haired girl drew her hand back and looked at the other baby.  
  
"Bad," he yelled at her. Her bottom lip started quivering and soon they were both screaming.  
  
(In case you haven't noticed, Buruma and Kakarot have been taken to where they should be mentally, for a Chikyuu-child their age. So a one year old earth baby).  
  
"Oh my goodness, honey! Look at these adorable babies," a ditzy blonde yelled to her husband, her hands clasped to her cheeks.  
  
"They are cute aren't they dear? But look! They've got tails!" he yelled suddenly, jumping backwards. "They're aliens!"  
  
"But they look so normal!" Mrs. Briefs argued.  
  
"They're Saiyans," Gohan spoke up for the first time since they had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Saiyans?" Mrs and Dr. Briefs asked in unison. The old man nodded.  
  
"They come from the planet Vegeta-sei. They're a very barbaric race. Judging by these two, however, I would say that they have had their memories affected by their crash because Saiyan babies are particularly advanced," he told them as the blue-haired girl pulled the black-haired one's tail.  
  
"But how do you know they're Saiyans?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Their tails. Though if you're going to keep them I suggest you get those tails removed. When a Saiyan sees the full moon, they transform into a giant ape called the Oozaru form and destroy anything in their path."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Kami and King Kai and Mr. Popo told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can we keep them, dear?" asked Mrs. Briefs. Her husband looked apprehensive.  
  
"I dunno, dear. They are aliens after all."  
  
"But they're so NORMAL!" he practically screamed.  
  
"Well I'd say they're brother and sister," Gohan told them. "Though I never heard of a blue-haired Saiyan before. And that blue tail is even more rare. Saiyans tend to have black hair and brown tails. And their hair always sticks out oddly (Bulma's hair is almost exactly the same as Goku's with a few differences and it's blue) like these two's. Oh. And I want to keep the black-haired one," Gohan told them.  
  
"Fine then. We'll keep the blue-haired one. It won't be so bad seen as they're next-door neighbours," Dr. Briefs sighed. His wife hugged him and picked up the blue-haired Saiyan.  
  
"I think I'm going to call you Bulma. What do you think, honey?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"And," Gohan added, picking up the black-haired kid that was trying to grab Bulma's tail, "I'm going to call you Goku."  
  
"All right everyone, into the air car," Dr. Briefs said. The five of them climbed in and Dr. Briefs took the wheel. He pressed a few buttons and the air car launched to missiles (kinda far fetched I know but hey) at the two space pods.  
  
"What the?" Gohan asked. Dr. Briefs smiled.  
  
"Don't want anyone finding the evidence do we?" he asked. The other two adults shook their heads and with that they blasted into the sky, their newly adopted alien children sitting on their laps.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think? Do you think I should jump 18 years into the next chapter, when Vegeta goes looking for them? It's up to you guys. And I'm really sorry to report that I lost my A Mission Failed, A Heart Discovered story. My disk somehow got wiped and the entire folder went with it. I have to re-write chapters eight and nine so bear with me, guys. Also, that high-school fic I promised, well the first chapter is up. It's called Till Death Do We Part or you could just click on my name KAIBUN and find it. R&R 


	4. First Impressions

Author's Note: Well, here it is, chapter three. Just a note: If you review and you ask questions and you want me to respond, unless you login, please leave you email address! Someone who left a review for my other fic; Till Death Do We Part, left a review asking questions under the name Ciria could I please have your email so I can get back to you? Thanks guys.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: First Impressions  
  
"You have made a wise decision, Vegeta. All I need now is to ask for your permission to beat the boy if he rebels?" the purple and white lizard's face spoke. Vegeta looked up to the screen.  
  
"If the boy needs it, or even if he doesn't you can beat the living crap out of him alright?" Freiza smirked.  
  
"Very well. I believe that is all, good day Vegeta." The screen went blank.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm never getting him back. Might as well go find another mate, I'm going to need another heir after all," K.Vegeta mumbled to himself. He stood up from the chair in the science lab, and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Nappa! Tell Bardock I wish to see him right now!" the King snapped as he walked past the tall, bald guard.  
  
"Your highness, Bardock is currently busy planning the purging of Planet Akitaru," Nappa told him with a bow.  
  
"I don't care, Nappa. This is very important and you and Bardock both know that MY wishes and needs come before anything else."  
  
"As you wish, sir. I shall go and get him now." Nappa retreated backwards, as so not to disrespect the King. When he had turned the corner, he dropped his professional manner and started mumbling darkly to himself. "As you wish, your highness. Bardock's not going to be happy about this." Nappa slammed open the palace door so hard, it squashed the guard behind it. Nappa sighed and flicked his scouter.  
  
"Darika, get someone down here to clean up these mess!" he mumbled to the Saiyan in charge of keeping the palace clean.  
  
"As you wish, Nappa." Nappa continued walking, flicking his scouter off.  
  
'What am I doing?' he thought, 'I can fly, I don't need to walk!' Amazed at his own stupidity, Nappa blasted into the air, even though Bardock's house was only a couple of streets away. (Bardock, Romayna and Radditz live in the first-class part of town, because Bardock is one of the King's Royal Guards). Nappa landed outside the front door.  
  
"Knock, knock!" he yelled. Radditz appeared at the door and welcomed Nappa in. "Where is your father, boy?" he asked Radditz.  
  
"He's upstairs planning the purging mission, sir," Radditz indicated to the stairs. Nappa nodded, and ducked under the doorway.  
  
"Call him down, boy," Nappa snapped.  
  
"Toussan! Toussan, Nappa's here to see you!" There was the slamming of a door and the sound of Bardock's footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Nappa," Bardock regarded stiffly.  
  
"Bardock," said Nappa nodding. Radditz looked from his father to Nappa. He knew they'd never got on. He bit his lip and decided it would be better if he left, and went to find his mother. "The King requests your presence immediately," Nappa said.  
  
"WHAT? Doesn't he know I'm busy planning this mission," Bardock yelled angrily.  
  
"I tried to explain, Bardock but he said," Nappa screwed up his face and mimicked the King, "you and Bardock both know that MY wishes and needs come before anything else."  
  
"Very well then. I best be going then. Radditz! Help your mother and don't be a pain!" he yelled, before walking out the door and blasting into the air, closely followed by Nappa who was still muttering about the King wasting his time.  
  
*  
  
"Open, up Bulma honey. Have some food," Mrs. Briefs giggled as Bulma screwed up her nose.  
  
"Honey, just leave her she's probably full," Dr. Briefs sighed. He was sitting at the table, trying to figure out how to make the gravity chamber work. "If this one goes here, then tis should make this work BUT IT DOESN'T," he yelled suddenly, slamming his fist on the table. Bulma started to cry.  
  
"Oh dear. Look what you've done now!" Mrs. Briefs sighed. Bulma was throwing a tantrum and chucking her food everywhere. Mrs. Briefs lifted her out of the high chair and placed her on her hip. "Ssh, Bulma honey. Come on, play with some of daddy's tools," Mrs. Briefs told her daughter, placing her onto the table next to all Dr. Briefs' equipment.  
  
"No, dear! She can't play with my stuff, she'll wreck it!" But it was too late. Bulma had grabbed things and started putting them together. She picked up and piece of metal with a hole in it, threaded a wire through it then placed the wire on a battery. All of a sudden there was a whirring sound, and all of Dr. Briefs' equipment started buzzing and moving. "Oh my Kami!" he yelled, clasping his hands to his head. "Bulma's done it! She's got the gravity chamber working! I don't believe it!" he laughed. Mrs. Briefs smiled and picked up Bulma. She let go off the equipment and the buzzing sound stopped. "Take her away, darling. I have to get started on the gravity room now that I know how to get the gravity working," he stood up and ushered them outside.  
  
"Come on, Bulma honey. We'll go see your brother, Goku," she told the little girl in her arms. Mrs. Briefs walked out the front gate of Capsule Corp and along the path to Gohan's house. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh! You brought Bulma over! Bring her in, I was just finishing feeding Goku," Gohan greeted them. Mrs. Briefs nodded and walked inside. Goku was sitting in his high chair at the table, or at least, Mrs. Briefs assumed he was because there was a pile of dirty dishes and food so high and wide, she couldn't see past them. She walked around the side of the table, to see Goku stuffing his face.  
  
"Gohan what's the meaning of all this? No child can eat this much food!"  
  
"Goku does," he said, shrugging, "all Saiyans are supposed to eat food in copious amounts, but if Bulma doesn't then I suggest that she was hit on the head harder than Goku." Mrs. Briefs nodded, shocked. She put Bulma on the ground, who then crawled over to Goku.  
  
"Bulma honey, that's Goku," she told the baby.  
  
"Gor koo," Bulma repeated. Mrs. Briefs and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Goku, this is Bulma," Gohan introduced them.  
  
"Bu mar," Goku repeated. Mrs. Briefs couldn't tell if he couldn't say the name properly at all, or if he couldn't because he had a mouthful of food.  
  
"Goku, I think you've had enough to eat. Why don't I get you down and you and Bulma go and play in the lounge," Gohan said, walking over to Goku, lifting him out of his high chair and placing him on the ground next Bulma. The two children crawled into the lounge, giggling and pulling each other's tails.  
  
"Bulma figured out how to make the gravity chamber work this morning," Mrs. Briefs told Gohan proudly.  
  
"Really? Maybe she still ahs some Saiyan intelligence," Gohan approved.  
  
"It would be nice if we could find out who their parents are, just to tell them the children are OK," Mrs. Briefs sighed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you really think they want to know? For starters, Saiyan parents don't care about their children. That is most probably the reason they let them go off into space. For seconds, they probably would be ashamed of the fact that their children are now just like Chikyuu Native children. They have no recollection of their heritage, home planet, or anything about their Native people, the Saiyans. Lastly, the children were probably sent to earth to purge it, not to live here. Had they not had their memories altered, they would blow up this planet and all its contents and inhabitants without battering an eyelid. No. I think it is safer that we keep the children's identity a secret. And we should get their tails removed before people start getting suspicious." Mrs. Briefs nodded sadly. "But until then, they are to stay inside at night. Imagine what would happen if they went Oozaru? No one would stand a chance." Mrs. Briefs nodded again and looked into the lounge at Goku, who was pulling Bulma's tail. Take away the tails and you'd never know they weren't human.  
  
'Except for their hair!' she thought. 'I definitely have to get Bulma some straightener. It won't be so bad for Goku, because he's a guy. But no daughter of mine will have hair that defies the laws of gravity!' she thought.  
  
"Gohan," she said suddenly. The old man looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going to tell them they're brother and sister?" Gohan thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know. Personally, I wouldn't because it might provoke questions about why they were brought up in different houses. But it could also be dangerous. What if later on in life, they became romantically involved? Imagine finding out the love of your life is your blood brother or sister? I suggest we tell them as soon as they are old enough to understand."  
  
"So we'll have to tell them they're aliens as well?" Mrs. Briefs asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. How else would we explain that they both, because they WILL, have incredible strength, their strange hair and different homes?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know."  
  
"I suggest we tell them on about their seventh or eighth birthday. They'll be able to comprehend it by then." Mrs. Briefs sighed. These children sure did come with an awful lot of extra attachments.  
  
*  
  
"This is your room, monkey prince. You have it entirely to yourself so enjoy it. You will be requested to report to Freiza every morning at dawn for training and when you are seven and a half Saiyan years (15 earth years) old, you will begin going on missions with other fighters. Until then, I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to survive. Food will be at nine o'clock tonight and you will be escorted there by one of Freiza's guards. Your gear has already been taken up so enjoy your life as Freiza's slave," smirked Jeice. He threw Vegeta inside and slammed the door.  
  
Vegeta looked around the room. It was white, like the rest of the ship and had some furniture. There was a couch in the middle of the room, what looked like a phone ('For Freiza to talk to me,' thought Vegeta), and a wardrobe and set of drawers. He walked through a door to his sleeping quarters. There was a single bed with two blankets folded at the bottom. Another door led to a bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet and hand basin.  
  
Vegeta walked back into his living quarters. His case of clothes and gear was on the couch in the living room. He opened it up and pulled out all his Saiyan armour. He then proceeded to hang it all in the closet with his boots at the bottom. Vegeta then put all his other clothes into the drawers and was left with his possessions in the bottom of his trunk.  
  
There was the photograph of his mother, holding him as a baby. She was wearing her red, royal armour and looking at the camera. He placed it in the drawers as well. Vegeta picked up another photo. It was of him and Nappa. Nappa had been there since the moment Vegeta had been born. Even if he WAS a brainless git, Vegeta had to admit; he missed him. He placed this photo, too, in the drawer.  
  
All that was left in his trunk now was his medal. It was the medal given to every Saiyan Prince or Princess on the day of his or her birth. As long as the heir was in possession of this medal, they were still eligible to kill the ruler of Vegeta-sei and take over. Vegeta had assumed his father had taken this, along with all his royal armour. But he hadn't and now that Vegeta knew he still had it, there was nothing stopping him from killing his father. Except his age, and the fact that he didn't have a mate. Before a prince of princess could ascend to king or queen, they had to be mated and be of or above 18 years.  
  
'There's no way I'm ever going to find a mate on this hellhole ship though. At least not a Saiyan mate. Not that he wanted to. If you asked him, mating was sick, but he knew if he ever wanted to be King, he would have to bond with a female, no matter how sickening the prospect. And he wasn't going to let something as minor as that stand in the way of him being King.  
  
Vegeta chucked the trunk into the wardrobe and slammed the door, before collapsing onto the couch and sinking into dreams of killing his father.  
  
*  
  
"You wished to see me, my King?" Bardock asked, bowing as he entered the Royal Chambers.  
  
"Yes, Bardock. You are my most trusted Royal Guard and I wish you to find me a mate. With Vegeta gone, and I doubt he will come back I need another heir. And since I DISPOSED of my other mate, well I need a new one. She must be strong but submissive. I don't want a rebellious Saiyan as my mate and she has to be pretty? Got that, Bardock? I am entrusting you with this so don't prove me wrong. I don't care if you have to search the entire planet!" the King told him.  
  
"But your highness, this purging mission is important to Lord Freiza. If we do not coincide with him, then he will be extremely angry. This planet; Akitaru is worth a lot and I daresay Freiza wants it as soon as possible," Bardock spoke politely but firmly.  
  
"I am well aware of what Freiza wants, Bardock. I am asking you however AS YOUR KING to find me a mate worthy of carrying my heir!" he yelled, now on his feet. His long red cape was fluttering behind him.  
  
"My King, I mean no disrespect. I am merely interested in the well-being of my planet."  
  
"If you were interested in the well-being of this planet, Bardock, you would be FINDING ME A MATE NOW INSTEAD OF STANDING HERE ARGUING POINTLESSLY! NOW GO BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he yelled, pointing a finger threateningly at Bardock. Bardock retreated with a last bow and then backed out of the Chambers. Nappa followed.  
  
"Err, Bardock. I know we've never been very close but I'm saying that I will finish your plans for this mission. It is not that I want to get in your good books or anything, but I am interested in keeping this planet around. What do you say? Deal?" Nappa asked. Bardock spun on his heel and looked at Nappa.  
  
"Very well then. You have seen what needs to be done?" Nappa nodded. "Good then. Tell Radditz, back at the house to bring you all the plans for the purging mission. Tell him if he doesn't, I will beat him within an inch of his life." Nappa nodded again and blasted into the air. (Nappa planning a purging mission; this is NOT good!)  
  
Bardock watched him go, before turning to his own problems. How the hell was he going to find a mate for the King? Then he had an idea. Bardock rocketed into the air and set course for the Technology Control Centre (T.C.C.).  
  
*  
  
"VEGETA!" roared a voice form behind Vegeta's door. Vegeta woke with a start and sat up on the couch. Someone was pounding on his door and shouting his name. "VEGETA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'M GUNNA BARGE IN THERE AND BLAST YOU TO H.F.I.L AND BACK AGAIN!" Vegeta stood and ran over to the door. Opening it, he saw a short little green man standing there. He had four eyes; two in the normal place, and two on either side of his head like a horse. He was also bald, fat and spotty.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I want to tell you that you're to come with me to the dining hall! Hurry up it's five to nine and I'm hungry," he yelled. Vegeta looked down at him.  
  
"You're one of Freiza's guards?" he asked, puzzled. The little green man frowned.  
  
"Yes I am! I am part of the Ginyu Force. I believe you had the pleasure of meeting some of my fellow force members earlier; Jeice and Berta?" Vegeta cast his mind back to the short orange man and the tall blue one. "Thought so. Now hurry up you're coming with me!" he snapped and grabbed Vegeta by the arm. Vegeta threw him off, glaring at him.  
  
"I can walk myself, thanks," he said coolly. Vegeta closed the door to his room behind him. The green man stood up, looking at Vegeta strangely, then proceeded down the hall. Vegeta followed without a word.  
  
Five minutes later, they arrived at a set of white marble doors. The little green man knocked four times and the door swung open. Inside, were tables lined with all sorts of food imaginable. The long, mahogany tables were lined with silver platters and silver goblets. There were cushioned seats down either side of the two tables, and at the other end of the hall, was Freiza. He was sitting in a chair not unlike Vegeta's fathers. It had patterns on the arms, carved into silver, which also ran around the back of the chair. However, unlike Vegeta's fathers one which was blood red; the colour of Vegeta-sei, it was white like the rest of the building. It was then, that Vegeta assumed Freiza's colour must be white.  
  
The little green man led Vegeta over to a seat right up the far end of the table, by Freiza. The short lizard smirked at him from his throne, before standing to address the dining hall.  
  
"You may very well all be amazed at the standard of the dining hall tonight. It was for our new guest; EX Prince of Vegeta-sei; Vegeta." There were a few laughs around the hall and Vegeta went bright red. "As you all know," Freiza continued, "first impressions are always important. However. As our young EX Prince has now got a good first impression, we will go back to the way it was before." Vegeta wondered vaguely what Freiza meant for a moment, but his questions were soon answered as Freiza clapped. The mahogany tables disappeared along with all the food. The marble walls and doors became that of the rest of the ship, all the cushioned seats disappeared. The only thing that remained the same as before was Freiza's throne. Freiza laughed at Vegeta's shocked face then clapped again.  
  
Where the mahogany tables had been, appeared different tables with broken legs, made out of chipboard (like primary school desks). The chairs were also chipboard, with hard seats and bent legs. Food appeared on the table, but it was not like that of before. It was pots full of what looked to Vegeta like sloppy mud. Wooden bowls and cups replaced the silver platters and goblets, and wooden ladles appeared in the pots of mud.  
  
"Look like mud Vegeta?" asked Freiza, amusedly. Vegeta nodded, dumbfounded. "That's because it is, Prince. Hope you enjoy your meal. As for me," he trailed off. Freiza clapped again and a small table appeared in front of him. On this table were all sorts of meats and vegetables imaginable. He smirked at Vegeta, who turned to his food. All Freiza's other men were digging in. Vegeta screwed up his nose, disgusted. He leant back on his chair and folded his arms in protest. "Not eating, Prince? Well I suppose it is quite different to palace food. But you'll have to get used to it if you wish to survive on this ship." Vegeta didn't move, except for one arm, which pushed his bowl away from him. "Very well then, Vegeta. You will come to your senses soon. Or starve. It's up to you. If you're not going to eat, Vegeta, buggar off to your room and stop wasting space. Oh, I forget, you can't help it!" Freiza laughed at his own joke. Vegeta pushed himself away from the table, stood and flew full tilt into the door, blasting a hole through it. Several people looked up to see what had caused the noise, only to see a Vegeta sized hole in the door. Freiza laughed.  
  
'I can see why his father wanted rid of him. He has an anger management problem. Never mind, I'll sort that out in no time, and if it doesn't work, simple. I'll beat him into submission,' thought Freiza, before turning to his food and beginning to eat.  
  
*  
  
"Knock knock!" Nappa yelled, slamming open the door of Bardock's house. Romayna appeared from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hey, Nappa. Sorry, Bardock isn't home yet."  
  
"I know woman! Where's your brat?" Romayna frowned at him and said,  
  
"My brat is upstairs, but you need to learn some respect. Don't you dare call me woman again or I swear I'll make you sorry!" she yelled. Nappa sniggered, but ignored her and hollered up the stairs,  
  
"Radditz! Come down here right now and bring all your father's plans for the purging mission with you!" A door slammed and there was the rustle of papers, then the sound of Radditz's boots clunking on the stairs.  
  
"Here you are, Nappa," Radditz handed a wad of papers to Nappa. The tall Saiyan nodded, and then walked out the door without a backwards glance or a word.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Will Vegeta eat? What sort of training is he in for? Will Bardock find the King a mate? Will Nappa (gulp) plan the purging mission properly, and what's gunna happen with Bulma and Goku (even I don't know that yet lol).  
  
Author's Note: Well?? What do you think? I really really really want as many reviews as possible! Pleeeease. And ideas/tips would be greatly appreciated as well. Thanks, guys.  
  
Kaibun 


	5. What will happen?

Author's Note: Well nothing much to say but here's the long awaited (I hope) Chapter four or five if you count the prologue. R&R  
  
Chapter 4: What will happen?  
  
"And if they attack, we'll run in blindly. But if they don't, we'll massacre them," Nappa sat mumbling to himself. Planning a purging mission was harder than it looked (especially when your IQ is 50). How did Bardock do it, Nappa wondered. It was extremely boring, thinking up all the possible outcomes and finding possible solutions. "And if they have anything suitable for the harem or strong enough to be a servant, we'll grab them." Nappa scribbled down the notes onto the paper. Next to Bardock's neat printing, Nappa's untidy scrawl looked even worse. "If they're too strong, we'll go Oozaru. If we don't need to, we won't. Now to pick the purging team," he trailed off. "Bardock, myself, Larot, Turkan, and I think it's time Bardock's eldest brat started purging." Each purging squad was made up of five Saiyans unless it was extremely difficult, in which case a back up squad was prepared. Bardock usually prepared a back up squad anyway. Nappa snorted. "We're too good for a back up squad, I won't even bother preparing one." With that, he flicked on his scouter, and sent messages to the other four Saiyans who were to make up Akitaru's purging squad. When sent, Nappa picked up the plan of entry, (which he myself had prepared *gulp *) and the possible outcomes and solutions, picked them up and stalked outside to find Bardock.  
  
*  
  
Bardock was flying to the T.C.C. The big building loomed in front of him and he touched down outside the front door. Bardock pressed the intercom button and spoke.  
  
"This is Squad Commander and Royal Guard Bardock, I demand you let me in at once before I blow this entire building into the next dimension!" The door opened and he strode in, his boots clunking on the polished white floors. He looked at the doors on the sides of the hall. He finally found the door labelled General Announcement Centre and barged in. A few Saiyans turned around from their computers, but when they realised whom it was, went quickly back to their work.  
  
"You!" he yelled, pointing at a short Saiyan who was fixing a circuit board with a screwdriver and other various tools. The short man squeaked and dropped his tools. "I want to make an announcement to all of Vegeta-sei on orders of the King!" The guy nodded, then rushed over to a line of computers, screens and keyboards in front of a window. He keyed in a few buttons before saying,  
  
"It is ready, sir. Please feel free," he indicated to the microphone. Bardock stepped over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Would all single Saiyan woman please report to the T.C.C right now! Anyone caught trying to skip, will be caught and killed by me personally. You all have seven minutes to get here!" Bardock yelled.  
  
All around the planet, Saiyan woman turned and looked quizzically at the direction the voice had come from, before blasting into the air, and flying in a steady line towards the T.C.C. Bardock put down the microphone, then stormed out without thanking the T.C.C workers. As he marched down the hall, he wondered how the hell he was going to pick a mate for his King. "Stupid idiot should find himself a mate," he mumbled. Bardock threw a ki blast at the door ahead and blasted a man-sized hole in it. He walked onto the sweeping lawn outside and stood on a small rock, arms folded, waiting and watching as the woman filed onto the lawn. Bardock glanced at the sun. Half a minute to go. Thirty seconds later, every single Saiyan woman on the planet was there.  
  
"You have been called here, because for reasons I cannot disclose, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta has gone missing and will most likely never come back." There were whispers flying through the crowd and people muttered excitedly. "As Vegeta-sei needs an heir, the King has asked me as his personal Guard, to find him a woman suitable of the carrying his son and the heir to Vegeta-sei." A few women screamed and giggled. People started asking questions.  
  
"How are you choosing them?"  
  
"Why isn't the King choosing her?"  
  
"Does the woman chosen get to mate and bond with the King?"  
  
"Silence!" Bardock yelled. The women fell quiet. "I am choosing them first by looks. Then I go to attitude, you will be required to show your verbal sparring skills, then I move onto strength and you will physically spar with me. If, after that, I still have a few left, I will take them back to the King, who will pick the woman he wants to carry the heir. The King isn't choosing his mate because he is currently in important negotiations with Freiza and needs peace and quiet. Yes, the woman will be the King's mate but they will not complete the blood bong. King Vegeta has always been against a woman being able to see into his head, and therefore does not bond. Most royalty don't. I warn you, the King is widely known for the disposal of his old mate, the Saiyan no Ouji's mother. I therefore impress upon you, the risk that you may be putting yourself at by completing these tests. If any of you wish to leave, you have thirty seconds to do so before I kill you." No one moved. "I see. You all value your planet's well being before your own. Or do you just wish to say you are the King's mate and have slept with him?" he seethed. He could tell that these women couldn't care less about their race or planet, that all they wanted was totally personal and self-indulgent. But he let it pass. "Very well. Everyone line up and I will start the first part of the test." All the woman scrambled into a line. Bardock looked up at the first one. "Too tall." The woman walked away looking disappointed. "Too short, too muscly, too thin, not muscly enough, too manly, not delicate enough," the list seemed to go on for a long long time. In the end, Bardock had 97 of the five hundred that had been there. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
Radditz's scouter beeped on his desk. He frowned and stood, walking over to it. He picked it up and noticed a whole lot of writing on the screen. He read it and soon, his expression of curiosity quickly changed to one of sheer delight.  
  
"Kassan!" he yelled bounding down the stairs and taking four at a time. His mother appeared from the living room.  
  
"What is it, Radditz?"  
  
"Kassan! Nappa says I get to go on the next purging mission with Toussan! Isn't this great? My first purging mission!" Radditz was ecstatic. Romayna looked worried.  
  
"I don't know, Radditz. I mean you are only seven and a half. But if you want to, sure." She shrugged and went back into the lounge. Radditz grinned and picked up his scouter. He them proceeded to send a message to Bardock, asking for permission to go on the mission, getting it then replying to Nappa. Radditz bounded upstairs. The purging mission was in three days.  
  
"I'm gunna go and tell Kartan!" he yelled suddenly, before sprinting back downstairs and literally flying out the door.  
  
*  
  
"OK. There are ninety-seven women here, and I can only choose one. The next test, will be one in which, well, let's just see." Bardock sighed. The women looked at him with rapt attention. "OK, you," Bardock pointed at a Saiyan next to him. She looked up. "Pretend I am the King, alright?" she nodded. "Get me some food, wench!" Bardock yelled. The woman's face contorted.  
  
"Get it yourself you lazy prick!" She yelled back.  
  
"Would you say that if I was the King?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Very well, next. I want you all to pretend I am the King and I just said that to you. What would your reactions be?" The next candidate stepped forward.  
  
"Get off your ass an get it yourself."  
  
"What would you like, sir?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"I'm not your slave, I'm your wife!" The replies went on for a long time. Bardock listened, writing down the names of the submissive women. When they had finished, Bardock counted and found to his great delight that there were only nine women left.  
  
"OK would the following people step forward," he read out the names of the nine women. "The rest of you may go home now." The eighty-nine who had not been chosen stalked off in a huff. "They should be pleased," Bardock muttered to himself. He then turned to the Saiyans in front of him. "Congratulations. You have made it to the next round. Now, I'm going to pair eight of you up, and the last person will go with me. You are to spar until the other person gives up, passes out or you knock them out. Is that clear?" The all nodded. "Good," then he went through, pairing them up. "And, FIGHT!" he yelled. There was an instant uproar. Bardock's partner flew at him, but he dismissed her with a tiny ki ball. She was knocked unconscious and Bardock turned to watch the others. It was obvious who the fighters were. Three of the women were obviously a lot more skilled than the others. In no time at all, these three were standing in front of Bardock, breathing slightly but otherwise untouched. "Very nice," Bardock complimented. "Now I want all three of you to spar together. Go!" He watched as they spun, kicked, fired ki blasts and basically slaughtered each other. In the end, one was knocked unconscious and two were left, fighting it out. "STOP!" yelled Bardock. They turned and looked at him. "You," he pointed at the taller woman. "Attack me, now!" She nodded and flew at Bardock. He lowered his ki level to hers, and then they fought.  
  
Bardock found himself constantly on his toes when at her ki level. Though in the end, Bardock's far superior skills and experience won out. He knocked her to the ground. Both of them were kind of battered, but unlike the woman, Bardock wasn't bleeding. He beckoned for the next one to come forward, adrenaline pumping through his body.  
  
Fighting with a low ki level was quite exhausting. This woman was more powerful Bardock could feel it. He powered up to her level, before launching himself at her. She blocked and Bardock looked up at her strangely. She was smirking. Bardock smirked back. "A fellow ki hiding Saiyan, I believe?" She nodded. "Well I want this over quickly, so power up to your full level and fight me." The woman put her hands down and her face contorted. Her hair flew up (not SSJ) and a BLUE aura appeared around her. Bardock smirked and did the same, only his aura was yellow.  
  
They flew at each other, both engulfed in their own light. There was a series of punches, kicks and ki balls. Bardock found himself dodging, but could feel that this woman was at her limit. He wasn't showing nearly a quarter of his true power.  
  
After about five minutes, Bardock got sick of it, powered up and sent her flying into a wall. Her aura disappeared and her head hung to the side.  
  
"Great," muttered Bardock, "I've probably killed her now." He went over and kneeled next to her, placing his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He found it beating steadily and sighed in relief, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He walked past the other girl. "Congratulations on making this far, but I'm sorry you must go home now. Get hard, pick yourself up and be thankful. For she," he nodded towards the woman on his shoulder, "will be dead before her son is one. Watch and see, and be thankful you weren't stronger." With that, he lifted into the sky and blasted off.  
  
*  
  
"Honey! Honey, come here! Look, the gravity chamber is complete. Look!" Dr. Briefs yelled. Mrs. Briefs appeared a moment later, holding Bulma in her arms and sporting a vacant expression.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear. Who are you going to get to test it?" she asked. Dr. Briefs bit his lip and looked uneasily at his wife. She gasped. "If you're talking about Bulma and Goku."  
  
"Well, they ARE aliens, and Gohan said that they will have extraordinary strength."  
  
"No! I won't have it! I won't put our baby in danger like that!"  
  
"But it won't hurt her!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I just do."  
  
"That's not good enough for me."  
  
"Ask Gohan and see what he says."  
  
"Oh, I suppose. But he'll probably be against it as well!"  
  
Later at Gohan's.  
  
"So, he," Mrs. Briefs pointed at Dr. Briefs," wants to test the Gravity chamber on our children! What do you say to that?" Mrs. Briefs was expecting him to frown, but on the contrary, his face cracked into an ugly smile.  
  
"I think that's a brilliant idea! It would help their strength, and if anything happened, well you have the Rejuvenation tanks don't you, Dr. Briefs?" Dr. Briefs nodded. Mrs. Briefs was seething.  
  
"I can't believe you two! Risking the lives of our children!"  
  
"It won't hurt them!"  
  
"Here we go again!" Mrs. Briefs yelled. "I'm going home, bring Bulma back when here and Goku are finished playing." With that, she picked up her bag and strode out leaving Dr. Briefs and Gohan in hysterics.  
  
"She'll go shopping now," Dr. Briefs told him. "This would be the perfect time to test the kids in the chamber!" Gohan nodded. They waited for a few moments, until they heard a car pull out the drive of Capsule Corp. before walking into the lounge to get the kids.  
  
"What the?" Dr. Briefs asked. They had just walked into Gohan's lounge, to find Bulma and Goku flying around the room, chasing each other. Both of the men watched in amazement, as Goku grabbed Bulma's tail and she fell limp in his arms like a rag doll. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"We really need to get those tails removed. They're dangerous." Dr. Briefs nodded and ran over to Bulma, pulling her out of Goku's grasp. He grabbed Bulma's brother in the other hand.  
  
"Come on, let's get them to the gravity chamber." Gohan nodded, taking Goku from Dr. Briefs and walking out the door, then jumping over the fence to Capsule Corp.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta rolled over on his bed, trying to sleep. But the empty feeling in his stomach was keeping him awake. Vegeta had never felt so hungry in his entire life, yet right now he was willing to eat anything. He moaned, and pulled the blanket over his head. His stomach made a weird rumbling noise and Vegeta shuddered.  
  
"Screw that stupid lizard," Vegeta muttered, sitting up and resting his head on the wall behind him. He climbed out of bed, shuddering as his feet touched the cold floor. He fumbled for the light switch, and then went out into his living quarters. He opened the drawer; pulled put his pictures and slumped down on the couch. He looked first at the photo of his mother. She was so pretty. Why did his dad have to kill her? He was sure that if his mother had been around, he wouldn't be eating mud and playing servant to Freiza right now.  
  
As Vegeta stared absentmindedly into the photo, something caught his eye. There, in the background was a black figure, with a tiny white light about waist level.  
  
'Oh my Kami," thought Vegeta. 'It's Toussan! He's about to kill Kassan!' and so it was. Now that he looked, he could see his father's trademark hair that he himself had inherited. 'What if he'd got me, aye?' Vegeta thought angrily. 'He could've hit me and killed us both!' Vegeta threw down the picture and the frame smashed into a thousand pieces. He sighed angrily, more anger coursing through his body than he had ever felt before. Vegeta closed his eyes and leant on the back of the couch, sinking into visions and dreams of his father murdering the queen.  
  
"VEGETA! WAKE UP VEGETA!" someone pummelled on his door. Vegeta woke with a start, leaping up of the couch.  
  
"Who is it?" he snarled angrily.  
  
"It's Captain Ginyu, and if you don't get out here this moment I'll kill you no matter what Freiza says!" Vegeta sighed and looked at what he was wearing; his pyjamas.  
  
"I'll be there soon! I have to get changed."  
  
"You have three minutes, monkey prince!" Vegeta stomped back over to his wardrobe and pulled out his Saiyan armour. He threw off his pyjamas and slipped into the spandex. He was just pulling on the chest plate, when this Ginyu guy burst in. He was tall, purple with black horns on his head.  
  
"Vegeta! Come here right now!" Ginyu marched over and grabbed the five-year- old (human years. To get human years, double the Saiyan age. He's five human and two and a half Saiyan OK?) by the ears, dragging him out of the room as Vegeta pulled on his boots.  
  
"Let go of me you brainless toss!" Vegeta yelled, pulling free from Ginyu's grip. Ginyu spun around to face him.  
  
"How dare you say that to me! HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, kicking Vegeta down the hall. He yelped and stood up. "I am the Captain of the Ginyu force, Freiza's most trusted guard! You do NOT speak to me like that!" he powered up and fired a huge ki blast at him. Vegeta winced as the pain ate away at his body, but it was nothing compared to the pain his father had inflicted upon him in his most recent beating. "Well? Aren't you going to cry you pathetic monkey?"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta spat, sitting up and glaring at Ginyu.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," he snarled, picking him up and throwing him through a door.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see a large room full of sparring men and aliens. They were all sweating. At the end of the room was,  
  
"Lord Freiza," Ginyu called. The purple and white lizard looked up.  
  
"Ginyu. I see you have brought me the monkey, thankyou. You may go and spar now." Ginyu nodded, and walked off leaving Vegeta alone in the middle of the room. "VEGETA!" called the feminine voice. Vegeta grimaced but made his way towards Freiza. "Well? Aren't you going to bow to me?"  
  
"No," Vegeta said shortly, crossing his arms and standing defiantly.  
  
"Are you defying me?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said come here, boy."  
  
"And I said no." Freiza glared.  
  
"You'll pay for that, boy!" Freiza sprung out of his seat and flew at Vegeta, knocking him to the ground. He then proceeded to pummel Vegeta continually in the head. He threw Vegeta up onto his feet and glared at him.  
  
"Ready to obey me yet?"  
  
"Never," Vegeta glared back, then spat on the ground at Freiza's feet. Freiza launched at Vegeta and punched him in the jaw. A few people winced as something cracked, and Vegeta opened his mouth to abuse Freiza, only to find a waterfall of blood cascading out of his mouth.  
  
"You bloody asshole!" Vegeta yelled, flying at Freiza and punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Freiza smirked and picked up Vegeta, throwing him off himself.  
  
"Don't speak to me like that monkey prince! For that," he grabbed Vegeta's tail. Memories of his father's beatings came flooding back. Then, Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor, writhing and twisting. His stomach felt full of live snakes and he thought he was going to throw up. He continued yelling and cursing Freiza, before wondering what the hell Freiza could be doing to cause so much pain. He looked around and what he saw nearly made him pass out.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: What did Freiza do? How will it affect Vegeta? What will Mrs. Briefs say when she finds out Dr. Briefs and Gohan are using their children as guinea pigs? What will happen on the purging mission? What the hell did Nappa plan? And what will the King think of his mate to be?  
  
Author's Note: Does anyone know Dr. and Mrs. Briefs's first name? And I just realised, I had nothing planned for Chichi. How should I work that in 'cause I definitely want her to be Saiyan? A note about reviewing; if you are only going to say this story sucks/is cool and not give me tips, or ideas, or answer the questions don't bother reviewing. OK?  
  
Kaibun 


	6. TURN IT OFF!

Chapter 5: TURN IT OFF!!  
  
"Your highness, I have run the women through various tests, and this is the end result and the mate I have chosen for you. That is, if you agree?" Bardock bowed before the King and pulled the woman down next to him. K.Vegeta looked the woman over. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it. She had deep, onyx eyes, which gave her the impression of being very submissive. She had a fine, petite body. Her black hair was sitting on her shoulders, framing her face nicely. Her features were small and delicate. The King couldn't help but notice, too, that she was extremely large upstairs.  
  
"From what I see now, Bardock, you have chosen perfectly. I shall see how she goes, but by the looks of things, I will not need the backup. You are dismissed, Bardock, and thankyou." The king looked at his new mate. She seemed edgy and nervous. He walked down the stairs to where she stood. The King watched Bardock's retreating back, and the moment he disappeared behind the door, the King reached out to touch her. She gasped and jumped back. The King frowned. "Are you scared of me?" she shook her head. "Good. Have no need to be, for after tonight you will be my mate. What is your name, Saiyan?" he asked haughtily.  
  
"Kartessa. My name is Kartessa, sir." The King smirked.  
  
'Good, she still calls me sir. Not like that other wench.........' He trailed off, thinking of Vegeta's mother.  
  
"And, Kartessa. What class are you?"  
  
"First class sir."  
  
"Excellent." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Tonight, you shall become the bearer of the heir of Vegeta-sei," he told her, kissing her lips. Kartessa responded by pushing herself against him and grabbing his face. The King tensed, and then relaxed as she started her ministrations. "Wait," he whispered. She halted, looking slightly abashed. "This is not the place. Come to my sleeping quarters." She nodded and followed the King as he made his way to the royal bedchambers.  
  
*  
  
Bardock muttered darkly to himself as he walked out of the entrance hall.  
  
"I'll be darned if she's alive for her son's first birthday." Bardock sighed and lifted into the air as he walked out onto the palace grounds. He was thinking about the King's new mate, when he flew straight into a brick wall.  
  
"Nappa?" Bardock asked, as he almost fell out of the air.  
  
"Bardock. I have finished the plans, there is no need to check them over," Nappa told him proudly. Bardock raised an eyebrow as Nappa handed him a wad of paper.  
  
"Who did you pick for the squad other than you, my brat and I?"  
  
"Er I think it was Larot and Turkan. Yeah, that's right."  
  
"I'm impressed, Nappa. You have chosen as well as I could have. My son has confirmed with you I assume?"  
  
"Yep, 'bout five minutes after I sent the message."  
  
"Good, and I'm confirming as well. What about Larot and Turkan?"  
  
"Larot came to see me just before you flew into me, and Turkan has yet to notify me."  
  
"Very well, Nappa. I AM impressed." Nappa swelled with pride.  
  
"I'm just going to go and see the King."  
  
"We, Nappa. I don't think that's a good idea," Bardock laughed. Nappa frowned, looking even more gormless than usual.  
  
"Why not?" he snapped.  
  
"Well, I just introduced the King to his new mate and I daresay they will want to get, er, acquainted?" Nappa stood there for a moment, frowning, and trying to process the information. Bardock rolled his eyes as Nappa smirked and nodded, before turning and flying in the direction of his home. "Oh! Nappa?" Nappa turned and looked back. "Did you prepare a backup squad?"  
  
"No, I looked at the power readings of the Akitaru-jin, and they are extremely weak." Bardock frowned and rubbed his chin. He ALWAYS prepared a backup squad. But he'd never used them; he supposed it couldn't hurt one time.  
  
"OK, then. I guess you're right. One time can't hurt," Bardock called back. Nappa nodded and then blasted out of sight.  
  
Little did Bardock know, how wrong he could be?  
  
*  
  
Radditz looked around the third-class area of town. He screwed up his nose, hardly believing that only half a year ago, he had lived in this place.  
  
"Kartan! Kartan, guess what?" Radditz yelled, as he flew full speed towards his friend. The tall Saiyan looked up, and smiled as he saw Radditz. Radditz frowned; he hated it when people smiled. Kartan obviously realised his mistake, and the smile disappeared from his face, replaced by a scowl. Radditz smirked. Kartan looked much better when he wasn't smiling.  
  
"Hey, Radditz my man. What brings you here?" Kartan asked as he shook hands (Radditz is fifteen and Kartan in sixteen; human years).  
  
"Nothing," Bardock shrugged. "Except that Nappa, you know; Nappa?" Kartan nodded, his spiky hair bouncing. Kartan's hair had always amused Radditz, it looked like an aff, but instead of being smooth around the outside it was spiky. "Well, he sent me a message this morning, and my Dad said yes!" Kartan frowned.  
  
"Yes to what?"  
  
"I get to go on my first purging mission," Radditz told him in an off-hand sort of voice. Kartan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Really? Seriously? Like, with adult Saiyans and like, killing and destroying everything on the planet?" Radditz grinned and nodded. But to his surprise, Kartan looked neither excited nor pleased.  
  
"What's wrong?" Radditz asked. A look of pure hatred was plastered across Kartan's face as he turned to look at Radditz. Radditz stepped back in shock. "Kartan what the-"  
  
"Always you, isn't it Radditz?" Kartan spat. Radditz was amazed at the hatred in Kartan's voice.  
  
"Always me what?" he asked, utterly shocked.  
  
"Always you, getting the best isn't it? YOUR father got to become a Royal Guard, YOU got moved to the first-class part of town and left me in this hellhole, YOU forgot about me and only come to see me when you want to gloat, YOU get access to the Royal Training Chambers, YOU get first-class food and housing, and now even though you're half a year younger than me, YOU get to go on a purging mission!" he yelled, glaring at Radditz.  
  
"Kartan, wait! I never knew you saw it like that!" Radditz argued.  
  
"No, you were too caught up in your first-class world, that you never even bothered to come and see me! Let alone THINK of me! This is the first time you've been to see me since you moved! I hate you, Radditz. I thought you were a better friend than this." Kartan looked away and Radditz opened and closed his mouth a few times, before anger overtook his shock.  
  
"You don't know half of it, Kartan! You have no idea why I haven't been to see you! You have no idea how it was when Buruma and Kakarot left! I would rather live in this part of town with them, than in the first-class area without them! But I don't have that choice!" he yelled. Kartan spun around to face Radditz again.  
  
"Do you know why I don't know half of it, Radditz? Because you never came to see me, or told me! I rung your place plenty of times, but you never called me back!" Radditz had had enough. He responded, the only way he knew how.  
  
"Argh!" Kartan was thrown forward as a giant ki blast hit him in the stomach. "Radditz you asshole!" he yelled, then, picking himself up, summoned his ki and threw it at Radditz, who rolled his eyes and deflected it with his hand. Kartan was stunned. Radditz had NEVER been able to dismiss that attack so easily. Radditz smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Kartan's face.  
  
"Those Royal Training Facilities really work now, don't they?" This only seemed to anger Kartan more. He powered up and threw continuous ki balls at Radditz, who simply stood there. "THIS, is why I am going on a purging mission and YOU are not. You're too weak," he laughed. He had done it. He had done the one thing no Saiyan could handle. He had insulted Kartan's ego.  
  
"I HATE YOU, RADDITZ!"  
  
"Well, I'm not really that fond of you either, Kartan. Goodbye!" he laughed before turning his back to his ex-friend and walking away. Radditz walked quickly, but as he rounded the corner he slowed and closed his eyes, loosing his tough guy attitude. "Oh my Kami," he mumbled, collapsing onto a low wall. Radditz put his head in his hands, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He blinked them back hastily swallowing hard. 'I just lost my best friend,' he thought miserably. In truth, the reason he had never been to see Kartan was because he had been training with his father, so that one day he'd be eligible to apply for a position as one of Prince Vegeta's royal guards. His father had hardly let him out of the training room. But if he'd said that to Kartan, he'd have just become more jealous.  
  
"I'll go find someone who's actually HAPPY about my news," he mumbled darkly, before levitating slightly and flying towards Rojin's house.  
  
*  
  
"OK, doctor! On with the gravity. Let's just start out with about 5 times the normal level," Gohan called, as he closed the kids in the Gravity Simulator. Dr. Briefs fiddled with some dials before finally pressing a big red button. He and Gohan watched with curiosity, the GR-Cam in Dr. Briefs' lab. They watched as the dials on the machine changed from 000 to 005, and the levitating children fell to the floor.  
  
"They seem to be coping well, Gohan! I'm amazed," Dr. Briefs smiled happily. Bulma and Goku were struggling to get up, but eventually both of them were standing. The started walking around as though they had weights tied to their feet. Dr. Briefs increased the gravity to 007 and both the children fell down again. "Come on, Gohan. We'll go inside and get something to eat, then come back out later, see how they're doing and possibly increase the gravity," Dr. Briefs told Gohan. The old man nodded and followed Dr. Briefs out of his lab and into the main Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Bulma and Goku looked at each other.  
  
"Can't stand," Bulma pouted. Goku rolled over onto his stomach and started to try and lift himself up to no avail. Bulma just sat there, her bottom lip jutting out. She sat for a few moments watching Goku, before trying to levitate. Bulma got about three centimetres off the ground, before she fell down with a loud thump. "Argh!" she yelled, before lifting up again, this time rising over a metre. She leant forward and, very slowly, started flying around the room. Goku watched her, before instinctively powering up and blasting into the air, lapping Bulma several times. The played tag for a while, until Bulma got angry and blasted Goku. Goku yelped in pain and was sent flying backwards. He glared at Bulma, and pulled his hands back. She watched on in horror as he threw his hands forwards and she was sent flying into the wall of the GR.  
  
"Meanie!" she called to Goku. She flew at him, and in no time both of were sparring hard out.  
  
*  
  
Recap of what happened last time:  
  
"Don't speak to me like that monkey prince! For that," he grabbed Vegeta's tail. Memories of his father's beatings came flooding back. Then, Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor, writhing and twisting. His stomach felt full of live snakes and he thought he was going to throw up. He continued yelling and cursing Freiza, before wondering what the hell Freiza could be doing to cause so much pain. He looked around and what he saw nearly made him pass out.  
  
On with the story:  
  
Vegeta looked in shock, pain and horror at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
"How do you like that, monkey prince?" laughed Freiza as he smirked at Vegeta, "or should I say, prince?" Zarbon, who was a few feet away from Vegeta burst into hysterics as he looked at the prince, lying on the ground. Tears not of pain but sadness filled Vegeta's eyes. Freiza, Zarbon and the others looked on and laughed as Vegeta leaned forward and picked it up.  
  
His tail.  
  
His beautiful tail.  
  
Freiza had taken the only thing that Vegeta had left to pride himself on. He, the Prince, was no longer a Saiyan. There was no way he could rule Vegeta-sei now, he wasn't a Saiyan, hell! He couldn't even live on the planet unless he was a slave.  
  
Vegeta gripped his tail and looked at it, from the rounded furry end to the point where it had been severed from his body, bloody and its fur matted.  
  
"No," he whispered quietly, his voice breaking.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, yes. By the looks of things you were thinking of returning to Vegeta-sei weren't you? Well guess what Vegeta, you can't go Oozaru anymore, you can't rule your planet, and you can't even live on it. Enjoy your life as an outcast, Vegeta, for that is all you'll ever be. If even by pure miracle you managed to escape me, you would be rejected by your people, yes, Vegeta. Your OWN people." Freiza laughed maliciously. "Zarbon would you escort our mutated Saiyan, no, not Saiyan; HUMAN back to his room. Somehow, I don't think he's in the mood to train," Freiza laughed. Zarbon flew forward and yanked Vegeta to his feet.  
  
"Come with me, human," Zarbon laughed, throwing Vegeta out the doors. Vegeta allowed himself to be dragged the whole way to his room. Zarbon slammed the door, leaving Vegeta alone with his severed tail. Vegeta collapsed onto the couch, tears flowing freely from his onyx eyes. He clasped the tail, petting it and looking at it.  
  
"This can't be happening," he cried to himself. He ran his index finger along the fur of his tail. It was cold, lifeless. Something that was so entirely a part of him had been stolen from him, when it was the only thing left. And Freiza. He had caused all this, even stooped so low as to call Vegeta human. "I'll get you for this Freiza," he yelled as tears flowed uncontrolled down his cheeks, "mark my words. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he cried.  
  
Vegeta sat there, looking at his tail, which was now sitting on the floor. He stared at it for several hours, not stirring, not moving aside from breathing. At about three o'clock that afternoon, Vegeta finally moved. He picked up his tail and took it to his sleeping quarters, placing it on the bedside table. He sat on his bed; knees huddled into his chest, leaning against the wall, and head between his legs. He cried continuously for another few hours, before sliding into his bed and sleeping.  
  
*  
  
Mrs. Briefs pulled up the drive of Capsule Corp, in her pink convertible, laden with hundreds of bags of shopping. She called to the robots, which then came and picked up her shopping and then taking it to her room. She walked past the GR, not hearing the sounds of Bulma and Goku sparring, then walked straight into the main building.  
  
"Hello honey," she greeted as she saw Gohan and her husband sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Where are the kids?" Dr. Briefs and Gohan visible tensed.  
  
"Er, well umm er um we er um," Gohan stuttered. Mrs. Briefs gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, before running back out the door screaming.  
  
"Oh, kuso," Dr. Briefs whispered.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dr. Briefs and Gohan covered their ears. "TURN THIS MACHINE OFF RIGHT NOW!" she screeched. Dr. Briefs ran to his lab and saw his wife looking through the GR-Cam. Dr. Briefs was shocked. Bulma and Goku were flying around shooting strange balls of light at each other. They were moving faster than his naked eye could see and he was amazed.  
  
"Hold on, Bunny dear. I just want to get a power reading on them," Dr. Briefs yelled over his wife's screaming. Mrs. Briefs swelled up with inexpressible anger.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort!" she screamed. Dr. Briefs ignored her and turned on the power reading machine.  
  
"Holy kuso, Gohan! Look!" he called to the old man, who came tottering over to look at the screen. Gohan gasped, then frowned and looked back to the fighting children on the screen.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" Mrs. Briefs screeched. Dr. Briefs continued to boycott her, and did the exact opposite, in turning the gravity up to 010. Gohan smirked. Bulma and Goku fell to the ground, struggling to get up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?" Screamed Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"I just turned the gravity up, they'll be fine, watch. And please quit the screaming," Dr. Briefs told her. This only seemed to anger her more and she screamed louder than before, but stopped abruptly as Goku and Bulma launched once more into the air. "See?" he asked, "they're fine, they get used to it. And it improves their strength. Look, we shall leave them to it, and then return in fifteen minutes to see their progress." He put an arm around his shaking wife and led her inside. Gohan followed them, muttering about stupid woman and weak men.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma and Goku have their first Oozaru experience, what happens between the king and Kartessa? How will the purging mission go? Will Radditz and Kartan make up? Will Mrs. Briefs see sense in Bulma and Goku's training and how will Vegeta cope with the loss of his most prized possession?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short (actually it was only a page shorter than my usual eight) but I got really stuck, and I couldn't bring in another idea otherwise it would be 14 pages long! Do you guys think (what happens with the king and Kartessa) well should I do a lemon? Or just leave it up to your wicked sick minds to create your own image? OK, well R&R please! Thanks for the response to past chapters, but I was hoping you could get me past 25 reviews. Is that too much to ask?  
  
Kaibun 


	7. Gut Feelings

Author's Note: I warn you, this chapter is munched screwed and I ashamed to have written it. Do you think I should re-write it? I'm going away tomorrow so Happy New Years! I think, even if you guys DON'T want me to re-write it, I will when I've finished it. IF I ever get it finished grr.  
  
Chapter 6: Gut Feelings  
  
"Well they coped extremely well, considering they're only one!" Gohan commented, as they dragged the unconscious bodies of their children into the lab and put them in the Rejuvenation Tanks. Dr. Briefs wasn't listening. He was thanking Kami and any other God in existence that Bunny wasn't awake. She'd gone to bed for an afternoon rest an hour earlier, and Dr. Briefs winced just thinking about the performance she would have created, had she seen the children in this state.  
  
They had left them for a while, gone back and boosted the gravity to 12. It had taken the kids a while to get used to it, approximately half an hour, but in the end they were acting normal and so they had upped it to 15. That had been the final straw for the already worn out kids. They had collapsed, unconscious with the weight of the gravity.  
  
"Yeah, just pray Bunny doesn't find out." Gohan winced. He had first had experience with Mrs. Briefs when she was angry, not an experience he wished to repeat any time soon. "Well the tank shouldn't take more than an hour to heal them so....." Dr. Briefs mused. Gohan nodded as he watched the tanks fill up with liquid.  
  
"It's nearly nightfall, we should hurry up and get these kids to bed. They're not THAT beat up, it shouldn't take an hour to heal?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. We'll give them half an hour, then pull 'em out and put them to bed."  
  
Half an hour later, Gohan and Dr. Briefs pulled the now healed bodies of their infant children out of the Rejuvenation Tanks.  
  
"You'd never know," Gohan smirked. Dr. briefs smiled and nodded, shaking the kids awake so they could dress them.  
  
"Gohan, Bulma! Wake up." The kids' eyes fluttered open. Dr. Briefs and Gohan dressed them into their pyjamas and opened the lab door. It was cool night, and although dark, the path was lit by the light of the full moon. Dr. Briefs held both children, one on either hip. He sighed, mumbling about how he was doing woman's work. Gohan followed behind him, watching the children intently.  
  
Dr. Briefs paused and looked at the sky, turning Goku and Bulma towards the moon.  
  
"Look, Gohan. It's a full moon!" Gohan turned to the sky.  
  
"That it be. I haven't seen a full moon in a while." Goku and Bulma turned to where their parents were staring. Bulma raised a finger and pointed.  
  
"Moon," she giggled. Dr. Briefs smiled.  
  
"Good girl, that is the moon."  
  
"Why do a get a bad feeling?" Gohan asked, frowning. Dr. Briefs looked at him and raised a grey eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, hold on. Bulma, Goku, stop squirming!" he grumbled to the children. They were both staring intently at the sky. Gohan gasped.  
  
(OK I'm gunna make up a name for Dr. Briefs. Umm. Allan?)  
  
"Allan! The moon! Quick turn the kids away!" Gohan yelled. Dr. Briefs spun the kids away, breaking their eye contact but they were too far-gone. Both went rigid, their tails swishing angrily. Their eyes glowed a kind of red. "OK, Allan. We're going to have to get the kids away from civilization! They'll destroy everything! It won't take them long to transform!" Gohan grabbed the kids of Dr. Briefs and ran to the car with amazing agility. Dr. Briefs followed hurriedly, and jumped into the driver's seat. Luckily, West Capitol was a rather large town, but lay in the middle of secluded, barren land. It took them less than a minute to reach the wild considering Capsule Corp. was on the very outskirts.  
  
A passer by would have been completely befuddled by the sight. Two grown men, running away from a couple of mutated infants, jumping into their car and driving off.  
  
"Gohan, we can't just leave them here!" Allan yelled. Gohan turned to look at his companion.  
  
"Allan, they'll kill us. I've seen what these Saiyans in their Oozaru forms they're lethal. Grown Saiyans have the ability to control their Oozaru forms, but these children are just infants. They have no control whatsoever." Allan sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair.  
  
"How long does it take to wear off?"  
  
"Until the moon disappears. So looking at the sky, the fact that there's no cloud indicates that they'll be Oozaru all night," Gohan sighed heavily.  
  
"Shall we wait here?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"But keep well out of sight." They parked the car in a rather large group of trees, and went back to look at their children. Dr. Briefs was shocked. No longer was Bulma a little blue haired girl; she was a giant blue monkey. Every time she opened her mouth giant beams of ki shot out, destroying everything in its path. The same could be said for Goku; only he was a brown monkey, not a blue one. They roared at the top of their lungs, banging down their fists on the ground, and fighting with each other.  
  
"This gives a whole new meaning to primal instincts," Dr. Briefs muttered. Gohan nodded next to him on agreement.  
  
The two men sat, watching the giant monkeys destroy everything in their path. Hours later, Allan glanced, bleary eyed at his watch. 4.30. They'd be back to normal around six. He sighed and moved from his position at the bottom of a tree.  
  
"Gohan, how much longer?" Dr. Briefs sighed, knowing the answer. The old man looked up.  
  
"Well, the sun's starting to spill over the hills, so if we could just distract them, they'll change back, there's not much moon left." He looked at Dr. Briefs strangely. Allan got it immediately.  
  
"NO! Neither you nor I can go out there with them in this state! Like you said, we're lucky they stayed here instead of venturing to West Capitol!" he yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Come on Briefs, you idiot! They'll be back to children as soon as we can divert their gaze." Dr. briefs sighed. He WAS tired, and he really wanted to go home.  
  
"Fine, Gohan. But if they hurt you, I'll never forgive myself." Gohan nodded and ventured forth towards the monkeys. He walked for a good few minutes, gaining distance. Dr. Briefs watched apprehensively as Gohan waved his arms, and yelled in an attempt to divert the monkeys' attention. It worked. First Bulma. She started towards the old man, but as the sun pulled itself over the hill, she slowly began sinking back into a Saiyan baby. Dr. Briefs watched as Gohan ran forward and picked up his daughter. Goku, distracted by the loss of his playmate, turned to Gohan. He roared and ran at him. Allan realised quickly what was going to happen. He ran forward, trying to divert Gohan's attention to Goku, but the old man was caught up with his daughter.  
  
"GOHAN!" he bellowed across the plains. The old man looked up and Dr. Briefs pointed desperately at the rapidly approaching Saiyan. Gohan whirled around and saw, much to his shock that Goku was on a rampage; heading straight for him. He was shrinking but not quickly enough. Dr. Briefs was panting. He was still fifty metres away. Gohan realised his fate in a few short moments, knowing Goku was too close to him.  
  
"Briefs!" he yelled. "Catch!" he threw Bulma in the direction of Allan. Allan ran forward, trying to catch the child but to no avail. He stopped looking at her. She wasn't crying she could wait. Gohan needed his help.  
  
"Get out of the way!" he yelled.  
  
"There's no time. This is it. Take care of Goku for me!" he yelled. Dr. Briefs watched in horror, almost like slow motion as Gohan disappeared beneath Goku's giant foot.  
  
"GOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!" he yelled, dropping to the ground next to his daughter.  
  
*  
  
"Rojin!" Radditz yelled, pounding on the door. Rojin's mother answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Radditz. Rojin's just upstairs, I'll call him down." She disappeared and a moment later Rojin appeared at the door.  
  
"Hey, Radditz. What brings you here?" Radditz shrugged and Rojin stepped back, indicating for Radditz to come in. Radditz shook his head.  
  
"I was thinking we could take a fly?" (Like we say I was thinking we could take a walk). Rojin nodded.  
  
"Mum, Radditz and I are going out. We'll be back before sundown!" Rojin walked out and closed the door behind him. They both lifted into the air and flew towards the forest area. "So how come you're here?" Rojin asked again. "Not to sound rude or nothin', but you ain't dropped in for a while." Radditz nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've been training hard out with Dad. He doesn't know the meaning of the word rest. At least, if he did, he forgot it when Kakarot and Buruma left." Rojin nodded. "And it's finally paid off," Radditz smirked. Rojin raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? Did the Prince ask you to train for his Royal Guards?" Radditz shook his head.  
  
"Nah, something happened to the Prince. Don't tell anyone, you swear?" Rojin nodded.  
  
"On my honour as a Saiyan." That was good enough for Radditz.  
  
"The King sent him to work with Freiza. As sort of a bond. If King Vegeta betrays Freiza's trust, he'll kill Vegeta. If not, he comes back to Vegeta- sei at the end of the settlement. Which could be several years. Prince Vegeta's being forced to do all Freiza's dirty work. Purging planets, capturing concubines for the men on Freiza's ships, being a bounty hunter. That sort of stuff. Kami help him. Freiza will beat the living shit out of him, my Dad worked for Freiza just before he met my Mum. Freiza beats anyone who looks at him the wrong way. For Kami's sake, Prince Vegeta's only two and half! He'll never survive." Rojin was shocked. He was as strong and hard as the next seven and a half year old Saiyan, but how could the King give his son to that tyrant WILLINGLY?  
  
"Whoa. Poor Prince Vegeta. I doubt he'll be in any state to rule when he comes back." Radditz nodded.  
  
"Dad also said that the King's taking a new mate. She will no doubt produce an heir, and Vegeta will be out of the picture. Anyway, what I originally started to say was that I got picked for the Arita purging squad! I'm going with Nappa, the Prince's personal bodyguard, my father and some guys called Larot and Turkan." As Radditz expected, Rojin was overjoyed.  
  
"Hey, Radditz! That's great news! Congratulations! I want you to count how many Arita-jin scum you kill and report back to me when you return, OK?" Radditz grinned. Finally, someone who APPRECIATED his news.  
  
"So will you be coming to see me off I trust?"  
  
"Sure man! Geez! I'm your friend, I'm glad for you! Anyway, we'd better get back to the city. It's nearly sundown." Radditz nodded, and they turned around, flying back to Rojin's. They bid each other goodbye, and then Bardock headed home, thoughts of Kartan rushing through his head.  
  
Radditz dropped down outside his door and barged in.  
  
"Brat, get in here!" Bardock yelled from the sitting room.  
  
"What d'you want?" Radditz grumbled walking into the room.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled.  
  
"Well YOU speak to me like I'm some third class idiot!" Radditz knew instantly he'd gone too far.  
  
"I won't tolerate you mouthing off at me boy. You'll pay for that tenfold in our next training match!" Radditz gulped. Bardock was ten times stronger than him. That would hurt. "Anyway, like I was saying, I have something to tell you." Radditz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm?" he prompted.  
  
"I've put the purging mission forward, we're leaving at sunup tomorrow." Radditz looked at his father.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Don't question my motives, brat. You are to pack tonight, say your 'goodbyes' tonight and be at the R.T.L at 0400 hours. It is," he consulted the sky, "2145 hours. Hurry up." Radditz sighed, knowing it wasn't worth arguing. He trudged upstairs to pack.  
  
Bardock watched his son's retreating back. The brat was too soft. Bardock didn't like that. He knew that if there was one thing that got you in trouble it was weak emotions, like love and caring. Anything but anger, revenge and hatred basically. Sure he loved his wife, and their brats, though he'd never admit it. That was only because he'd met them when he was a weak third-class.  
  
Bardock frowned, getting that weird feeling in his gut again. Something was wrong with this mission. He got a bad feeling, but couldn't place it. He sighed, dismissing it as nerves because his son was coming. Try as he might though, he still had this horrible feeling in his stomach.  
  
And by Kami, he should have trusted his instincts.  
  
*  
  
"Zarbon, would you be so kind as to fetch me Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, milord," Zarbon replied with a bow. He walked swiftly out of the room making his way to Vegeta's quarters. "BRAT!" he banged on the door. Vegeta opened it, fully clothed in his Saiyan armour.  
  
"What d'you want, Zarbon?" Vegeta mumbled, glaring at the tall green man. Zarbon flicked his plait over his shoulder.  
  
"Lord Freiza wishes to see you. And I suggest you hurry up unless you want to lose another limb?" Vegeta paled and Zarbon smirked malevolently. "Just as I thought. Follow me, Vegeta." He grabbed Vegeta by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the corridor.  
  
"Let go of me you big green idiot!" Zarbon pushed Vegeta to the ground. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was someone who insulted his looks. Zarbon's upper lip curled and his teeth were bared like an animal. Vegeta stood up and smirked at the look on Zarbon's face, crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"It's breakfast time, brat. So I suggest you hurry along before all the others eat it." Vegeta looked up at the mention of breakfast, but he scowled again when he remembered the menu. "You are to see Lord Freiza before you eat however, and you are to address him as Milord or Lord Freiza." Vegeta snorted but didn't argue.  
  
They entered the Freiza's Throne Room. Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust, but approached Freiza's throne.  
  
"Vegeta, how nice of you to join us." Vegeta looked up into Freiza's feminine smirk. Memories of yesterday came flooding through his head. He gulped back tears at the thought of his tail, and then glared murderously at Freiza. Freiza laughed hollowly. "Loss of your tail still bothering you a bit, Vegeta?" Zarbon snickered from his place on the right of Freiza. "Well, Vegeta. Aren't you going to address me properly?"  
  
"Get lost, Freiza."  
  
"My, my. We shall definitely have to change your attitude. Maybe a good, severe, beating is in order. What do you think, Zarbon?" The man raised a green eyebrow.  
  
"I think, Milord, that you should beat the living crap out of him."  
  
"Then that I shall do Zarbon. I like the way you mind works." He petted Zarbon on the head, as if praising a dog. Zarbon glowed with pride. Vegeta turned away, feeling nauseous. "What's wrong Vegeta? Don't like the open display of affection? Or are you sad that you're missing out?" Vegeta turned back to Freiza, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Hmmm, I'd say it's the first one. You will learn in time, Vegeta, that people openly display their affection here. And I'm sure you will, too." He kissed Zarbon on the lips.  
  
"Oh my Kami I think I'm going to be sick," Vegeta whispered weakly. Freiza didn't hear him, but continued his ministrations with Zarbon. When they finally stopped, Vegeta was finding it hard to swallow the bile that was threatening to come up.  
  
"Now, Vegeta. I think it's time you learnt to respect your superiors." He fired a blast at Vegeta that knocked him into the wall. He picked himself up, glaring. At least Freiza didn't have his tail to toy with now. Vegeta knew he was no match for Freiza, but Kami help him if he thought Vegeta was just going to stand there and accept the beatings, the way he had done with his father. He threw ki balls back at Freiza. He watched in shock as the smoke cleared and Freiza was left unscathed. "My turn now, Vegeta," he smirked evilly. Vegeta's face was set in stone. He not so much as blinked, as Freiza powered up. All of a sudden, he stopped. And his white aura disappeared. "Vegeta come here," Freiza demanded. Vegeta stood froward boldly. "If there is one thing that you will learn on this ship, it is that emotions are weak. Love, caring for anyone but yourself, will only brig you death and failure. If I EVER catch you falling in love with anyone but me," Vegeta choked, "I will kill you personally. Emotions will be your downfall, Vegeta. Mark my words." He stood closer to Vegeta, wrapping his tail around the Saiyans leg. Vegeta threw him off, looking repulsed. Freiza glared at being rejected and knocked Vegeta to the ground with his tail. He lifted his leg and placed it on Vegeta's right arm. Ever so slowly, he put pressure on it and Vegeta winced with immense pain, as several of the bones snapped. Freiza lifted his leg and looked at Vegeta lying on the ground, mouth clenched in pain.  
  
"Zarbon, take this piece of trash back to its room. Make sure he doesn't go near the Rejuvenation Tanks. Vegeta when will you learn? I am far your superior, and you will never succeed in defeating me. We have yet to have a morning of training, where you don't end up in need of the Rejuvenation Tanks. Be a good boy, and show us what you're made of. Tomorrow, I expect you here and I expect you to spar, not just let me beat the living shit out of you." He laughed as Zarbon walked the length of the room and threw Vegeta out the door. Vegeta heard Freiza laughing the whole way to his quarters.  
  
"Lord Freiza expects you for dinner, and IF you go near the Rejuvenation Tanks he will break all your limbs!" Zarbon laughed as he slammed the door. Vegeta collapsed onto the couch, wondering how the hell his life, that had been so good a week ago, had come to this.  
  
*  
  
King Vegeta rolled over to look at his new mate. He smirked when he saw she was asleep. After a night with him, most women were. He sighed, wondering how long it would be before she got on his nerves and killed her. Vegeta's mum had only lasted until Vegeta was a few weeks old. He'd probably let this one live a bit longer, in case something happened to the brat. He couldn't really be bothered finding a new mate. It was too much hassle.  
  
He would have to take her to the doctor later that day to see for sure if she was with child. He had tried his hardest, and she had been much more satisfying than anything he'd had from the harem. Apart from Vegeta's mum. She had been his best and he doubted anything would change that. Pity she had to be so stubborn. She would have made the perfect queen. Sadly though, he had been forced to kill her because she was becoming dangerous. Opposing him and without a doubt, she would certainly have turned his son against him.  
  
Vegeta. He was very much like his mother. The same stubbornness, possessive instincts, same defiance. Basically all the same traits that would eventually get him killed, just like his mother.  
  
King Vegeta looked back at his mate. Last night, his instincts had kicked in and he'd nearly bitten her. It had been hard to stop himself, but he knew that for the good of his kingdom, he couldn't bond. Especially since he was going to kill her anyway. She was truly beautiful. However, King Vegeta still hoped his son would inherit HIS looks. Like Vegeta had.  
  
How wrong can one man be.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Poor Gohan `~ _~` oh well. I'm going to jump ahead to when Vegeta is 18 human years, making Goku and Bulma are lets say (this is wrong but it's easier) 17 OK? That doesn't work, but it won't work if they're 15 and 18 either OK?) They're in high school, and yeah. You'll find out what happens on the purging mission though, that's all the next chapter's going to be about. That and the arrival of the King's *son *  
  
Author's Note: This would have to be my WORST chapter yet, so I don't blame you if no one reviews *sigh * I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm having a block when it comes to this story. It didn't flow and was kinda strange. Please forgive? I won't do another like this, I promise. Oh well, Happy New Years! Make some good resolutions. Mine are to have at least one of my three fanfics finished *sigh * as if THAT'S ever gunna happen.  
  
Kaibun 


	8. Arita

Chapter 7: Arita

"Brat, hurry up. We haven't got all day," Bardock yelled. Radditz sighed and turned from the crowd, climbing into his pod. He saluted King Vegeta, before closing the door and activating the sleeping gas. He sensed his father climb into his pod next to him.

"Welcome Radditz. Destination Planet Arita. Arrival in one day and seven hours." It was the last thing Radditz heard before the sleeping gas took effect and he passed out.

*

"Wake up, Radditz. Wake up, Radditz." Radditz forced his eyes open and looked around. He was still in his pod. Planet Arita was visible through the pink glass of his pod. " Arrival in seven minutes," the computerised voice told him. Radditz rubbed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Radditz? Brat, are you awake?" Bardock's crackled from the scouter.

  
"Yes sir. I'm awake. What's the plan?"

"We land on Arita in seven minutes. I want you to go with Larot and Turkan, have fun with the natives and their planet. But don't destroy it until Nappa and I give the signal."

"OK. But sir, what are you and Nappa doing?"

"It's none of your business boy, but if you _must _know, Nappa and I intend on capturing the King and having a little _fun _before we get rid of this miserable planet. But watch out, the Arita-jin have mind powers. Just keep a mental wall up and you'll be fine."

"Right. Good luck sir."

"Luck has nothing to do with it brat." Bardock's voice disappeared, to be replaced by static. Radditz sighed and looked at the planet coming ever closer. 

_'My first purging mission. This is gunna be a blast,' _he thought. Sick ways of torturing the natives crossed his mind and he grinned malevolently. 

"Excuse me sir?" Radditz asked as he flicked on the intercom again.

"What brat?"

"Can we go Oozaru?"

"Good question, and yes, if they have a moon then you can."

"Right sir."

_'My third time going Oozaru, this is gunna rock!'_

*

"Noooo, please noooo argh!!" The Arita-jin screamed. Radditz grinned as he cut the native up, limb-by-limb.

A sudden ki blast from behind, destroyed the screaming creature, and Radditz frowned, turning to look at the spoiler of his fun.

"Larot? What was that for? I was having fun?"

"I know, Radditz. But your Father requests that we look around the planet for useful resources." Radditz sighed and grumbled.

"Stupid Toussan, screwing up everything. Alright, Larot. Where do we start?"

"Start from the Southern boundary and move North. Everything on the other side of the boundaries is just sand and dirt." With that, the two Saiyans flew South, throwing a few ki balls at the cities occasionally, just to scare the local population. 

*

"B-B-Bardock!" the creature screamed. Bardock laughed, as he walked slowly towards the snivelling King.

"You are no King. You are a weakling, pathetic and incapable of dispensing even the weakest of foes. You do not deserve life and I shall be extremely happy to deal out death. But first, my squad companion Nappa, and I should like a little fun with you." Bardock smirked at the scared look that crossed the Arita-jin's face at these words. "Oh yes, you primitive, crawling, green, foul excuse for a being. I'm going to rip your tongue out, and force feed it to you, break every bone in your body _individually_." 

Nappa smirked in the background. He liked this Bardock far better than the third class one. Bardock's blood lust amazed him, and probably rivalled his own, or King Vegeta's.

Nappa stood forward, simply to make the scene more intimidating for the King. It worked. The creature sunk back against the base of his throne. 

"No, no I'll do anything but please, please don't torture me or my people." Bardock laughed.

"The torture has already begun. Two of my other squad members, _and my son _have already begun slowly killing the residents of this planet. Just like, _THIS_!" Bardock leaned forward and sliced off three of the aliens 22 fingers. A blood curling screamed filled the throne room. Nappa winced as the high pitched noise pierced his delicate Saiyan hearing. 

Bardock growled and grabbed the creature by the neck, ripping out his voice box. The King faltered and gasped inaudibly. Bardock smirked, as the blood ran down the creature's neck and down his arm. 

"Right, you foul being. Now tell me, is there anything of use to me on this planet? Of use to the Saiyans? For there are definitely no decent concubines on this mud ball," he sneered, looking at the slain bodies of the Queen and Princess on the floor of the royal chambers. "Ugly," he snickered, then turned back to the King, tightening his grip on one of the Kings' antennae. "Tell me, is there anything on this planet?" Bardock, yelled, ripping the antenna from the things head. Its mouth opened in silent scream, and Bardock could see the pain etched on the face of the King.

"Father, he cannot speak. You," Radditz sniggered and smirked malevolently, "ripped out his voice box." Bardock faltered, and looked at the recently arrived form of his son, then back to the King's hollow throat. It had stopped bleeding now, and wa forming a dark scab. He smirked.

"You are right, brat. Lead us to any resources on this planet, or I will take you back to Vegeta-sei as a Saiyan prisoner." The thing stood, sobbing silently and blood running down the side of its head, from the open wound that had once housed his antennae. He stood and walked out of the throne room, followed by the three warriors. Larot and Turkan were off playing with the natives, but still looking for resources.

Nappa followed, smirking. Radditz was going to be just like his father, another healthy addition to the Saiyan race. When he'd been born, Nappa had assumed that the brat would be brought up weak and snivelling, like his pathetic father. How wrong could he be? He laughed out loud as Radditz smacked the King over.

"Hurry up you disgusting creature," Bardock sneered. The King turned and Radditz suddenly felt uneasy. There was a glint in the King's eye that he didn't like the look of. The King raised his arms in mock surrender.

It happened so fast, that Radditz would look back on it and wonder how he'd figured out what had happened. The King dropped his arms, spun in several circles, and waving his arms in various movements before stopping on Bardock. His mouth moved in the formation of words and Bardock was suddenly on the ground screaming. He writhed and spun, howling and grabbing his head.

"Father!" Radditz yelled, running forward. Nappa froze in horror as he watched the squad commander scream like a brat, and mentally breakdown. Radditz shook Bardock several times but it seemed to have no affect. He then turned to the King who was now grinning.

"What did you do to him!?" Radditz yelled. The thing laughed silently and a voice filled the air. It had no point of origin, but Radditz knew immediately that it belonged to the King.

"You come to my planet, you torture, you kill and you destroy! No more! Your father is hereafter _blessed _with a little gift which shall hopefully be a saviour for other races of this universe." Radditz snarled and threw his arm out, driving it right through the green creature's body. He summoned a small ki ball and blasted the King into millions of bits.

Bardock stopped writhing, and lay, limp and unconscious on the ground outside. His chest didn't move though Radditz could still sense a slight ki level.

"Nappa! Bring back the pods and get Larot and Turkan! My father needs medical attention."

_'Where does he get off telling me what to do?' _Nappa was about to voice his thoughts when a small voice buzzed in his air.

"N-n-nappa," the voice choked. 

"Larot?" Radditz looked up at Nappa, still keeping a hand on his father's still chest. "What's wrong? Listen, something happened. We need you to retrieve your pods and make it to the palace." Larot choked.

"S-s-sorry sir, b-but I don't think we can do that."

"What? Why not?" Nappa snapped.

  
"T-T-Turkan's dead. Th-the natives fought back, th-they were too strong. I'm sorry sir."

"Larot? Larot?" There was a last choking noise and then nothing more. Nappa sighed and turned it off.

"Nappa?" Radditz demanded. The tall Saiyan lifted his head and looked at the eight and a half year old before him.

"Larot and Turkan are dead. The natives are revolting. We have to get off this planet. I'll get the pods, look after your father." He then took off and Radditz turned to Bardock.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself. Radditz screwed up his nose as the smell of burnt flesh wafted into his nostrils. "Yuck," he muttered. 

Nappa returned a few moments later, the pods following close behind. It was until he landed, Radditz realised the seriousness of his state. 

"Nappa? What happened?" Nappa collapsed and choked.

"L-larot was right. The natives, something happened to them. They're too strong." He choked again. "Take you Father, go. T-tell King Vegeta I-I-'m sorry." He slumped and his eyes stared pointlessly into space.

"Oh God," Radditz muttered. He picked up the limp body of his father, setting it in the pod and set the dials for Vegeta-sei.

"Your father will make it home, but I am afraid you will not have that pleasure," a cold voice told him. Radditz turned around and came face to face with thousands of Arita-jin. The one at their head looked at Radditz, who drew back his shoulders and stared at them defiantly.

"I suppose you lot are going to stop me?"

"Yes, we are." Radditz smirked, looking a lot more relaxed than he felt. These aliens had taken out his father, two of his father's best men and the prince's royal guard. They were hardly going to be a brush over. Radditz fiddled with some buttons on his scouter.

"This is Radditz. We were attacked on Arita, something happened. Larot and Turkan were killed and Nappa died saving myself and my father. The King did something to my father I am unsure what state he's in. I can't get off the planet and there is no backup squad. I will hold them off as long as I can but I fear this is not much time. Say hi to my mother for me, for I will not return." Radditz spoke quietly into the scouter, then sent the message to Bardock's computer. He then turned and faced his foes.

They launched themselves at him and he tried to dodge them, but it was useless.

  
It was as they tore at him and beat him, that he realised he seriously wasn't going to get home.

*

Next Chapter: We jump 18 years. Vegeta, Bulma and Goku are all bout 18 (human years) and B&G are in high school. Vegeta is still on Freiza's ship and Freiza has discovered that two Saiyans still survive.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that was so short but it was kind of just an interlude before the next chapter. Don't worry, all will be revealed throughout the story, by flashbacks and other means. R&R and I apologise for the update taking so long.


	9. Discovery

Author's Note: Well I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry but I sent an email out to everyone on my update list asking for help and inspirations and none of you replied so don't yell at me, blame yourselves. Anyway I haven't worked on this fic for ages and I just realised I forgot what I was going to make happen so  bear with me and if some things don't fit don't worry about it it's just my memory failing me yet again as it does with all my fics.

Now I know this timeline and these events don't coincide with what is shown in Bardock: Father of Goku but this _is _an A/U so…… deal with it.

Chapter 8: Discovery………..

19 year old Vegeta strode down the corridor, angrily blasting anyone who got in his way. He had now been on Frieza's ship and in the service of the perverse tyrant for 8 years. During this time he had suffered much degrading by Frieza including things Vegeta never wanted anyone to find out about. He loathed the monster, the tyrant twisted him for his own sick pleasure and no matter how much Vegeta tried and struggled during these 'episodes' Freiza never relented. And Vegeta knew he wasn't strong enough to beat him. Speaking of the strength the Saiyans were slowly becoming Freiza's best soldiers and were about to enter his service for good. Vegeta knew this meant he would soon return to his planet. As much as he desperately wanted to see his home planet again, he dreaded returning without his tail. He knew the laws of the country. He would be exiled, driven away by his own people. Maybe he would end up staying on Freiza's ship. The thought made him run cold with dread.

But right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. _Lord _Frieza had requested his presence immediately in the lizard's private chambers. Vegeta swallowed hard, knowing what to expect. The same thing he always got when he was requested at Freiza's private chambers. A severe beating so that he was weak enough to be turned into Freiza's perverse little toy. Vegeta felt sick to the stomach and almost vomited every time he thought about it. He tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind but every time he let his guard down it all came flooding back to him. The touch of the sick creature's skin against his own, the shame of not being able to defend his honour, the feeling of dirtiness that he always felt after these encounters. And the pain. The horribly intense pain while it was happening. The first few times it had been too much and he had broken down, crying in disgust and pain. But not now, 14 years on since it had started……………..

Vegeta felt bile rising in his throat as he entered the chambers of the creature who had caused him nothing but shame, agony and incredible pain over the last few years. He had been a prince, of a race held in reverence by many in the galaxy, his future looking bright, he had been destined to become the Legendary. But not anymore. Now Tail-less, he could never return to that life. He shuddered to think that he would have to spend the rest of his life here on the ship as that monster's toy. No. That would never happen. He would not stay on this ship so long as he had life left in his body.

"Lord Freiza," Vegeta regarded as he sunk to one knee and bowed his head, not being able to mask the loathing and disgust in his voice. The lizard smiled.

"Vegeta, my favourite monkey toy." Vegeta ground his teeth together, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You requested my presence my lord?"

"Rise, Vegeta. Yes I requested your presence. I have a rather grievous piece of news to inform you of. It seems that you monkeys were becoming too strong and quickly passing my best elites. It therefore grieves me to inform you that I had to dispose of your planet and all those who existed upon it." Freiza gave a maniacal laugh. Vegeta stood there in shock, his eyes wide.

"No," he whispered, taking a shocked step backwards. "No," he said again. Freiza threw his head back and his cold laughter echoed throughout the room.

"What's the matter Vegeta? It's not like you ever could have returned to your planet." Vegeta shook his head. This couldn't be happening. His people…….. his planet………… his father. Not that he really cared his father was dead it was just that he had wanted to be the one to kill him. "As of now you are the only surviving Saiyan. Though," Freiza smirked as his eyes wandered to where Vegeta's tail had once been, "you hardly count as that anymore."

Vegeta clenched his fists in rage.

"You monster," he growled. Freiza laughed.

"Oh come now Vegeta, you seem tense. Let me help you relax." Vegeta's anger disappeared at once and was replaced immediately by fear.

"No Lord Freiza please I-I beg of you," Vegeta pleaded. Freiza laughed louder still and ignored Vegeta's pleas. He stood from his throne and walked over to where the young prince stood.

"It's play time Vegeta," Freiza smirked. Vegeta growled.

"NO!" he yelled, throwing his ki engulfed fist into Freiza's stomach. The lizard laughed harder still as Vegeta's fist connected with him, not causing any damage at all.

"My turn," he smirked. He threw Vegeta into a wall. Vegeta didn't make a sound as his body impacted the solid wall so hard it caused some of his bones to smash. He fell to the ground, bloodied and pained. But still the young prince got up again. "Oh this is fun," Freiza laughed. He threw another ki ball, this one grazed Vegeta's shoulder, burning his armour and going right into his flesh. Vegeta collapsed in pain but still uttered no cry. Prince Vegeta had to literally drag himself up and was only just standing again when he was thrown down by Freiza's fist impacting his stomach and smashing several ribs. Vegeta could no longer stand and so lay on the ground white hot pain coursing through every part of his body. He felt Freiza's presence as the pink and white lizard stood above him. "That didn't last very long," Freiza smirked, his feminine voice making Vegeta want to hurl. Or maybe that was the blood that was now seeping into one of his lungs, punctured by a broken rib. "Oh well at least I get my enjoyment now." Freiza leant down, picked Vegeta up and stripped of his clothes.

And as the same thing invasion of his body and mind that had happened many times in the last 14 years took place one thought coursed through Vegeta's head as he writhed in silent pain.

_'Father.__ How could you do this to me?'_

"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku yelled throwing his hands forward. Bulma groaned as the huge blue ball flew at her.

_'Oh shit,´_ she thought, as she was knocked into unconsciousness.

"Bulma? Bulma wake up!" Bulma groaned and opened her eyes, staring at Goku.

"What happened," she groaned as she tried to sit up.

"I er blasted you with a kamehameha wave," Goku admitted. Bulma groaned again.

"Goku you know not to use kamehameha waves before school." Bulma's eyes widened. "School! Argh I totally forgot! Hurry up Goku it's nearly eight o'clock!" Goku frowned as Bulma rushed into the house.

"But school doesn't start for three quarters of an hour," he mumbled, following his sister inside.

Bulma and Goku burst into their period 1 class fifteen minutes late.

"I can't believe you took that long to eat breakfast, Goku," Bulma growled as they took seats at the back of the class, without bothering to explain their lateness. Goku grinned sheepishly as he pulled out his Social Studies book. Bulma shook her sleek blue hair and laughed.

Both of them had changed drastically in the past 16 years. At aged 17 both of them had become stunningly good looking teenagers. Bulma stood at a rather short 5'5" with a curvy frame, not large but not too skinny either. She probably would have been were it not for her incredibly large muscles (for a female), which gave her a healthy shape. Her odd blue hair was dead straight, reaching down to her shoulders and layered upwards. The straightness was only due to copious amounts of chemicals that stopped her hair looking almost identical to Goku's. Bulma never wore makeup either. She was incredibly lucky in that she possessed a natural beauty that was rare among humans (and even more so among Saiyans). Bulma had had her tail removed years ago so that now all that remained where the appendage had once been attached was a tender circular scar.

Goku was also incredibly good looking. At a staggering 6'5" he was a whole foot taller than his sister. And with hair the stuck out in all directions and defied the laws of gravity, it added another foot or so to his height. Goku was constantly the centre of female attention, possessing a stunningly handsome face and a body to die for. He too, had had his tail removed at a younger age.

Bulma and Goku were both aware of their Saiyan heritage, and some of their race's traits made themselves apparent when emotions ran high. Bulma had a lethal tongue on her and a temper that snapped quicker than anyone could believe. She was also very inclined to proving she was right.

Goku was also quite dark in his persona. While he outwardly appeared to be happy-go-lucky, Goku was a whole lot deeper than most people thought. Bulma was one of the few people who knew the real him.

And both of them had an incredible lust for battle. They spent their spare time in the gravity chamber their father had built, sparring. Goku was miles stronger than Bulma, being a male and whatnot. In fact his power level was nearly quadruple Bulma's but her brother always went a bit easy on her.

Apart from what they knew about their heritage (which no one else except for their parents knew), and their training, the two of them led normal, human teenage lives. They were top students at Orange Star High School and popular within the general school. Neither one of them had any idea that only too soon they would soon discover more about their past and heritage than they had ever thought possible.

Vegeta growled as he threw his armour into the corner of the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down his body and Vegeta ever so slightly relaxed as he stood there. He ran his hand up one of his arms and sighed. Numerous scars covered his limbs and particularly his chest. As he stood there, mulling his life over he thought about what Freiza had informed him of less than a week ago, and the events that had followed………… Vegeta shuddered and felt the familiar dirty feeling he did for weeks after his 'encounters' with Freiza.

Suddenly Zarbon's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Monkey, Freiza wants to see you now."

Vegeta's blood ran cold."In the tech wing." Vegeta relaxed hugely when he realised Freiza wanted to see him in the tech wing. He sighed a breath of relief and stepped out of the shower. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean set of armour.

"Are you sure?" Freiza asked the short scientist in front of him in a voice of threatening.

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Absolutely sir." Freiza smirked as he looked at the computer screen.

"Well, well, well who would've thought. Where are they?" Freiza snapped. The scientist, still shaking, started to speak again.

"T-t-t-two of them are on a p-p-planet called Earth my lord. The other is yet to be located."

Suddenly the door of the tech wing burst open and the Saiyan Prince strode in. He took a knee before his Lord and then rose again.

"You requested my presence?" Vegeta said with a tone of fake sincerity.

"Yes I did monkey prince. It appears that you are not alone." A look of confusion crossed Vegeta's face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand My Lord."

"This scientist here has discovered that three Saiyans still survive, a female and two males." Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. There were some Saiyans alive? But how?

"Vegeta I have a request to make of you," Freiza said in his twisted feminine voice.

"What would you have me do, my Lord?" Vegeta didn't even try and guess what Freiza was going to have him do.

"Two of these Saiyans are on Planet Earth. I want  you to go to that planet and bring them back here. If you do this for me, you may find that your little 'encounters' with me in my private chambers," Vegeta swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat at the memory of the encounters, "will become less frequent if you bring the male back and nonexistent if you bring the female………" Vegeta couldn't believe it. This monster was giving him a chance to be free from his perverted interests for the rest of his like. It was the closest to a dream come true that could occur on that ship. He'd bring those Saiyans back if it nearly killed him."As you wish My Lord. When do I leave?" Freiza smirked.

"Tonight. But before you leave you will be so kind as to accompany me to my private chambers. I have something to give you before you live, just so you are reminded what is at stake." Vegeta became panicky and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He sank quickly to one knee and bowed his head. But he was past begging now. He had accepted his fate and had now been offered a chance to change it. He was not going to screw it up. So putting his mental wall up to protect his mind from the mental invasions that came during his times with Freiza, he nodded.

"Very well my Lord. As you wish," he said in an emotionless voice that didn't portray the sick and horrible feelings in his stomach.

Freiza smirked.

"Excellent. Follow me, Vegeta."

And as Vegeta followed the tyrant out of the tech wing the only thing that kept him sane was the thought that it would all soon be over.

And somewhere on a distant planet of humans (not Earth), forgotten many years ago, the Saiyan warrior named Radditz gripped his wife's hand as she gave birth to his first son. The warrior smiled as the baby's cries filled the room and thanked the Lord that he had survived the purge of Arita.

Next Chapter: Vegeta on a mission…………. And we uncover how exactly Radditz is still alive.

Author's Note: A thousand profuse apologies for the delay in updating but I've finished two of my stories now so I'll be able to dedicate myself to this one. The next update should be within a month.

Thanks  
  
Kaibun


	10. A Lesson Learned

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating but I had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway it's here now so enjoy J

Chapter 9: A Lesson Learned

Vegeta opened his eyes to the electronic voice of the space pod.

"Wake up, Prince Vegeta. Landing on earth in thirty seconds." Vegeta gave a small yawn and looked out the window. The small blue planet began drawing closer and Vegeta vaguely had enough time to wonder how he was going to locate the Saiyans before he impacted the planet.

"What was that?" Bulma asked. Her friend Chichi looked around.  
  
"What was what?"

"I heard something crash." Bulma looked around. The two of them were sitting on the school field with their friend 18.

"Your hearing's playing up again Bulma," Chichi told her. Bulma shook her head. Her sensitive Saiyan hearing had picked up the sound of something crashing. She just had time to register a huge power surge before a huge burst of blue light engulfed the area.

Bulma and Goku, being Saiyan siblings, shared a mental link that enabled them to talk to each other telepathically. Bulma decided now was a good time to use this link.

_'Goku! Did you feel that?'_

_'Yeah. The power level was huge. Where are you at the moment?' _Came the reply from Goku.

_'On the field. Meet me over here, we should go and check it out.'_

_'See you in a sec.' _The link was closed and within a few seconds Goku was running across the field to the girls.

"Hey 18, Chi." Goku's eyes lingered on Chichi for a split second longer before he turned to his sister. "Bulma I need you to come with me," Goku told her.

"How come?" Bulma asked, playing innocent.

"Just hurry up please," Goku told her. Bulma shrugged and turned to her friends.

"Guess I'll see you guys later." The other two nodded and Goku and Bulma walked off.

"I swear those two can read each other's minds," Chichi laughed. 18 shrugged and turned back to look in the direction the strange blue light had appeared from.

"What do you think it was?" Bulma asked her brother as they took flight and headed to the origin of the energy flare. Goku glared.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good."

"Is it just me or does the energy feel…………familiar?" Bulma asked.

"I recognize it too. But I don't know where from."

The two increased their flying speed as they started scanning the ground for signs of a crash.

Vegeta groaned as his eyes flung open. The ship had malfunctioned once it had entered the earth's atmosphere and crash landed. Now he was stuck in the pod, his leg twisted under the door of the pod. Vegeta couldn't move it; his energy was drained from the crash. He gathered what remained of his ki and powered up, a huge blue aura surrounding him and then exploding and blasting the pod apart in the process. Vegeta sank to one knee and panted.

He was just beginning to regain some of his energy when he sensed two large energies approaching him. He stood up and scanned the skies.

"Look!" Bulma yelled. Amidst the hills below there was a huge barren space that looked as though something had exploded. Someone was standing in the middle of the space, staring straight at them. Goku and Bulma landed immediately and cautiously approached the person.

Vegeta stood, arms folded, watching the two teenagers approach him. The one on the right was definitely Saiyan. He had a muscular build, was tall with a huge energy radiating from him and typical Saiyan hair, pointing in every direction. As for the girl though, he wasn't sure. She was far better looking than any Saiyan female he had ever seen. Her hair was dead straight and whatsmore, blue! Though she did have a rather muscular build and large energy he assumed there was no way she could be Saiyan.

Goku walked a few steps ahead of Bulma, acting as a shield between her and the man standing in front of them. Goku and Bulma walked up to Vegeta and stood there for a moment.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded in a snappy tone.

Goku stood. "My name is Goku Son. This is my sister, Bulma Briefs."

"They're not Saiyan names." Vegeta snapped. "What are your real names?"

"Our Saiyan names? I'm Kakkarot and this is Buruma."

The names seemed to ring bells somewhere in the depths of Vegeta's mind but he couldn't place them.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded back at him. Vegeta glared at being addressed as such.

"I am Prince Vegeta. I have come to this planet in order to bring you two back to Lord Freiza," Vegeta told them. "If either of you put up a fight I'll have no choice but to dispose of you." Vegeta glared at them maliciously. Bulma frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I was under the impression that Planet Vegeta no longer existed." Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"I didn't say I was taking you to Planet Vegeta."

Bulma frowned again. How was their prince standing before them? How did he find them? What did he want with them?

"I'm not going anywhere til I've had a few questions answered," Bulma told him. Vegeta glared.

"You will not address me like that wench!" he yelled. Vegeta blasted Bulma back with a small ki blast.  
  
Goku rushed at Vegeta and sent the arrogant prince to the ground with a swift blow to his midsection. He then rushed over to help his sister up.

"I'm fine, Goku. Really. Bulma took his hand and managed to steady herself. Then she turned on Vegeta.

"You ignoramus!" She yelled at him. "How dare you treat a woman like that!" Bulma stormed over to the prince and shoved him. Vegeta stepped back, shocked at the blatant show of disrespect she had just exhibited. Vegeta grabbed Bulma round the neck and spun her onto the ground again.

"Watch your mouth," Vegeta growled at her. Bulma glared back up at him from the ground. She looked him directly in the eye.

"You don't scare me," she told him in a voice of total calm. Vegeta moved his foot from her stomach and turned to Goku. Goku eyed his prince warily.

"I think you can at least answer a few questions for us before you make your demands," Goku told him. Vegeta gave a curt nod and watched Bulma get up from the ground. Goku blasted off into the air closely followed by Vegeta. Goku turned long enough to see that Bulma was alright and then they continued on.

Bulma frowned as she dusted herself off. What on earth was going on?

Radditz smiled as he held the small child in his arms. The boy had Saiyan hair that was for sure. Even at this early age it could be seen.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" said Anae. Radditz smiled at his wife.

"Absolutely." As Radditz wrapped his arm Anae he thought again how lucky he was that he had survived the purge of Arita.

Flashback

Radditz was sure he was dead. He could feel the creatures tearing at his skin and the pain surging through his body was sending him beyond the point of screaming. And suddenly it stopped.

_'I'm dead.' _Radditz thought. _'This is it, I'm dead.'_ But it wasn't the end. As he lay there on the ground, white hot pain coursing through his body, he heard a voice.

"He is only a child. We are no better than the others if we kill him." Radditz dared open his eyes and saw and Arita-jin Elder standing before him. "Bring him inside, to my healing chambers."

"But sir. This Saiyan and his friends destroyed our planet. The killed the King and Queen and massacred most of our people! How can we let him live?"

"He himself has been destroyed, his childish innocence stolen by a power and blood hungry race that will soon be facing their demise. He is no more than 16 years old at the most. There is still a chance we may be able to save him."

Radditz could keep consciousness no longer. His eyes closed and the world turned black.

When Radditz awoke he found himself in a comfortable bed in a small room. He tried sitting up but groaned at the pain that coursed through his body.

"You're awake," came a voice. Radditz looked around to see the Arita-jin who had saved his life.

"Who are you?" Radditz asked. "Why did you stop them killing me?" The old alien smiled.

"To answer your first question my name is Rintai. I am an Elder here in the now desecrated capital city. As to why I saved you, I don't believe in the eye for an eye theory. Instead I choose to believe that if someone wrongs you you should forgive them and move on. Turn the other cheek even. You wronged us greatly but I am willing to give you another chance. I don't believe anyone is purely evil and you are only young."

Radditz lay there, stunned at this alien's point.

"But for all you know I could destroy you all the moment I'm healed," Radditz told Rintai.

"I know. But I can only hope that you will learn a lesson from this. Even if it is at the cost of my own life." Rintai shuffled around in the room, trying his best to repair the mess the Saiyans had caused.

"Well what are you going to do with me now?" Radditz asked. Rintai smiled."Well I'm sorry lad but there's no way you're going back to your home planet. As I said early Planet Vegeta is in it's final stretch of time. And anything you learnt here would quickly be ripped out of you if you were to return. No. You will stay here for a few years; help to repair the damage you and your fellow Saiyans caused. We will work from there."

_Fellow Saiyans_.

"Nappa! Larot! Turkan! My father! Where are they?" Radditz asked. Rintai looked up at him.

"Dead. The first three are dead, killed in self defense by planet natives. Your father, whom you sent off in a pod is worse than dead." Radditz glared.  
  
"What did your king do to my father? Where is he?" Radditz demanded

"Oh he's probably back on Vegeta by now. As for what happened to him, our king felt it befitting to bestow upon him the most ancient of gifts. Foresight."

"Dad can see into the future now?" Radditz asked disbelievingly.

"That's right. He has to wait for the murder of his planet, everything evil that takes place. And no one will believe him. Your father will have to live the next 14 years waiting for the destruction of your planet at the hands of the evil tyrant Freiza."

Radditz shook his head. Vegeta was going to be destroyed.

"I have to warn them!" Radditz yelled.

"You really think they will believe you?" Rintai eyed him warily.

Radditz sighed. "Will my father survive the purge of Vegeta?"

"That feature is as yet uncertain. There are several Saiyans that survive the purge but I cannot yet see faces." Radditz closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt Rintai's hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry." Radditz pushed the hand off and got out of the bed.

"I need to go for a walk." Krinitik nodded and showed Radditz outside.

Once outside Radditz took the time to survey the damage he and his fellow Saiyans had created. It was incredibly extensive. Almost no buildings stood. There was smoke rising from several points on the horizon. As Radditz walked into what must once have been the center of the city, he stood to watch a couple of Arita-jin children digging in the rubble.

"What are you doing?" Radditz asked them as the small beings tried fruitlessly to move the mounds of rubble. One of the children, a girl Radditz thought she was, turned to look at him.  
  
"Please sir. Our pet dog is in there. He was trapped in there when the Saiyans blew our house down." Radditz felt his tail tighten around his waist.

"I'm a Saiyan too though."

"We know sir."

"Why would you trust me then?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, sir." Radditz stood there, shocked by the words of the girl. He had destroyed her home, most probably killed some of her family, and trapped her dog. How could she trust him and forgive him? These people amazed him to no end.

"Stand back," Radditz told the kids. The kids stepped away and Radditz lifted his hand, palm outstretched and summoned his ki. In a second he had blown away the rubble far enough to see the small dog. Radditz bent and picked him up."He's hurt," said the little boy. "Please sir, can you help him?" Radditz looked at the bleeing dog in his hands. It was a pitiful sight."I'll take him with me and see what I can do." The kids nodded and Radditz sprung into the air. He looked at the small dog as he flew back to Rintai's house."Back so soon?" Rintai enquired as Radditz landed outside the old alien's house. "What's that you've got there?" Rintai peered over at the small dog.  
  
"Can you heal it?" Radditz asked. Rintai shook his head."No. But you can."

"How? I don't have the power to heal."

"Do as I do," Rintai told the Saiyan. Rintai placed his hand on the dog's side. Radditz copied him, unsure of what to do next.

"Now, I want you to summon your ki and disperse it, but not in a harmful way." Radditz had no idea what the old geezer was playing at but decided to humor him. The energy began to slowly dissipate.

"That should be enough," Rintai told him. Radditz moved his hand and watched in awe as the small dog began to stir. Radditz put it on the ground and looked on as the animal sat up and then started to run around his feet.

"What did I do?" Radditz asked as the canine tugged on his trouser leg.

"You transferred some of your energy into the dog, giving his body enough strength to heal himself and feel replenished." Radditz couldn't believe it. He gave a small laugh as he picked the dog up.

"Let's take you home." Rintai watched, smiling his wrinkly, old, knowing smile as Radditz blasted into the air again.

Over the next few years, Radditz had helped to rebuild Arita. When the city was finally restored to its original splendour, Rintai came to Radditz.

Now at the age of 20, Radditz was fully grown. The long mane of hair that he had sported for most of his life had been cropped back to resemble that of his younger brother's.

"Good evening, Radditz," Rintai greeted as he sat down on the grass. Radditz pulled himself from his meditative state."Good eveing sir." The two of them sat in silence for a while. "It's time, isn't it?" Radditz asked knowingly. Rintai nodded."It is time," Rintai sighed. "You have learned all that there is here for you to learn. You have grown into a fine young man, a far cry from the bloodthirsty child that tried to destroy this planet five years ago. I'm proud of you, Radditz." Radditz smiled."I have so much to thank you for. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be now. You have taught me lessons that will be with me through my entire life and beyond." The two of them stood.  
  
"Radditz. There is a planet not far from here that I believe could use your assistance. It's a place where you can put your superhuman strength to use and satisfy that passion for battle that still burns so fiercely in your heart. The ship will arrive tomorrow." Radditz nodded and bowed to Rintai.

"Thank you so much for giving me this second lease on life."

"You are most welcome, Radditz."

End Flashback

Radditz smiled as he looked at the small child in his arms. On that ship, he had met Anae, who he had then gone on to wed. Radditz had rid the planet of the local menaces upon his arrival and been accepted as part of the planet.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Anae asked as she looked up at her husband. Radditz smiled.

"Rintai." Anae smiled. "I like it."

Radditz smiled as he silently thanked Rintai again for the priceless lessons the old alien had taught him.

As Radditz looked to the stars, he found himself wondering about figures from his past. Maybe his brother and sister were still out there somewhere? He hoped they were still alive. He was sure by now that Planet Vegeta was gone yet somehow he still held onto the hope that they had survived. His father too. Something told him his father was still out there. Radditz sighed. He couldn't fill his head with hopes like that.  
  
Yet something told him it was more than a hope.

Next Chapter: More interaction between our three Saiyans on earth and I promise there'll be some B/V action.

Author's Note: So? What did you guys think? It took me long enough to get it out but I made it extra long for you. I promise I'll get into a bit more now. I've got my passion for writing back so yeah. Until next time.  
  
Kaibun 


End file.
